


A Modern RWBY Harem

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Harem, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: AU- Newly made college student and fresh out of his parent's house, Jaune Arc finally sets foot in his first-ever apartment away from it all, only to meet an equally ditzy girl who just so happens to capture his eye. Befriending a girl named Ruby, who shares all of his common interests ,the two steadily develop a bond that quickly turns into romance and their eventual first time.Of course, as insecure as Ruby is, she invites her mother Summer Rose over to help with 'Educating' the two of them, by joining in on the naughty fun herself, and who knows who else Ruby is familiar with that'll catch sight of the action.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	1. Meeting the New Stud in Town- Jaune x Ruby and Summer Rose

  
  
  
  
  


**A Modern RWBY Harem**

**RWBY**

**Modern AU**

**By Azure/For SB**

  
Chapter One- The New Stud in Town (Ruby x Summer Rose)  
  


*********

Clutching the box full of heavy belongings, essentials, clothing, and other miscellaneous things, Jaune Arc carried his rather heavy cargo right up the steps to his new apartment. He stomped with one annoyed grunt after the other after having to do it himself, but still, he was actually quite excited to be living out on his own now and attending college.

‘Ggh! I do them a ton of favors like going to the mall with them for clothes shopping, fixing Juliet's computer, tending to Saphron's personal violin recitals in her bedroom, and neither of them would have helped me out?!' Jaune mentally cursed as he finally arrived at the top of the steps leading into his floor. As much as he loved his sisters, all seven of them, he was rather annoyed right now and could use the voice of a friend. Struggling to get his keys out when he arrived at his door, he heard some shuffling noises coming from across his location, making him turn his head to see a cute petite redheaded girl with a short red sleeveless hoodie over her young body.

'Wow, that's a really cute girl. And is she a brunette with red highlights in her hair or is that all-natural? She's got nice legs too, plus, that skirt on her is just a bit higher than her thighs. It really gives her a cute and sexy appeal.' He thought to himself while admiring her, noticing she was struggling to get her keys out of one of her front pockets in order to open up the door in front of her face.

"C'mon...! Ugh! This sucks....! Thanks a lot, Yang, you and mom just couldn't spare the time to help me out here, could you?" She fumed cutely and dropped her keys from her grasp, silently cursing from inside of her head as Jaune noticed her plight and decided to help.

Being the gentleman that he liked to perceive himself as he put his own box of stuff down and went over to assist the girl.

"Here, let me help." He called out to her and crossed the hallway to head over to her, catching her attention and making her twist her head in his direction with a surprised look on her face. Jaune noticed from afar that she had remarkable silver eyes that not only looked hypnotizing but also adorable on someone like her.

'Huh? Huh?! Am I about to get kidnapped?! Oh no...! Where's my pepper spray! I've got to--!'

She was put on pause in her frantic overreaction and saw him bend down to pick up her apartment key and push into the lock on the door. Tilting the lock open he then pushed open the door allowing her to see the vacant insides of her new apartment. The girl then finally calmed down and let out a deep sigh she had been holding, feeling silly with herself for believing him to be an attacker of some kind. She briefly tossed him a grateful nod and walked on inside, placing her own heavy box full of model weapons, magazines, comic books, and various other nerdy collectibles save for clothes.

"Whew...! Thanks a bunch! I've still got a lot more boxes to go, but it should go easier now that the door is open. I'm...Ruby by the way." She greeted him with a chipper smile and offered her hand to him.

"Hey no problem, I'm in the same pickle you are actually. My 'Amazing' sisters couldn't spare a day from their lives to help me out with moving apparently. Ugh, the name's Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. La--" He cut himself off before adding the line 'Ladies Love it' in fear of warding away the girl he just met. 'Scrap that line, that line has never worked for you before!'

"Ladies like my sisters like to make fun of me for it...." He ad-libbed, making Ruby actually giggle a bit in response. 'Whew, saved!'

"So Uh...you just moved here too then?" He guessed, trying to strike up a conversation and saw that he was remarkably easy to talk to this cute girl.

"Hm mm! You betcha, I'm just barely out of high-school and about to start at Signal college right down the street. My sister Yang was thinking about moving in with me, but....she likes to have her own wild freedom being the 'Party Girl' at her own apartment complex. Ugh, wish she had some restraint. Anyway....want to help me load the rest of my stuff into my apartment? I could really use the help and I'll be sure to pay you back somehow...." Ruby offered, feeling floored by how 'Handsome' the tall blonde boy appeared to be.

For the first time in a long time, she was feeling her heart skip a few beats at a time, this was frequent when looking at him and although she didn't want to believe in the fairy tale of 'Love at First Sight', she most certainly felt this was just as close to it.

'He's so dreamy! Mmngh! I can't believe I actually found a nice good-looking guy here in these crappy apartments. It's only been creepy old men leering at me from the bottom floor until now.' She voiced within her head and saw Jaune flash her a friendly smile and a shrug of his shoulders, giving his answer away.

"Of course, I'd be happy to, but first, let me just go open my door real quick and toss my stuff in. I've....only got the one box right now." He excused and Ruby beamed a friendly smile at him and followed him out of her apartment to help him out the same way he helped her.

Starting off by picking up his keys from the floor, which he didn't know he dropped in the first place, Ruby opened up his apartment complex and allowed Jaune to drop off his stuff before leaving it to go help her out.

"It's right downstairs, my mom let me borrow her car for today in order to carry my stuff. She's still going to get it back once she takes an Uber here though, so I only have today to do this. Thanks again, Jaune.~" She gushed as they walked side by side down the stairs.

"Hey no problem, I was hoping to meet a cute new friend here anyway. Thanks for uh...talking to me, I kinda have trouble attracting women my age." Jaune jokes, half-joked anyway, and remembered the shuddering memory of more than a few cougars as old as his mother coming onto him when he just left highschool. One of them included the foxy platinum blonde Glynda Goodwitch, his old literature teacher, but he was too reminded of his mother Joanna Arc too often.

Otherwise, he'd take them on their 'Afterschool' offers.

"Hehehehe, you must be quite the heartthrob for older ladies, huh, Jaune?" Ruby giggled as they walked down the steps heading towards her car, ready to pack up and load everything into her apartment for the rest of the day.

When they finished up, both fresh-outta-highschool teenagers were resting atop of Ruby's comfortably velvet-matte couch in her living room feeling spent. Jaune was so sweaty that he became uncomfortably in his favored Pumpkin Pete hoodie, throwing that aside he wound up showing Ruby the sight of his surprisingly well-built body from within his sweat entrenched T-shirt.

'Wow....! He's....gorgeous! I can't take my eyes off, but maybe I can do something to help even the playing field. I honestly don't want to go too fast or ruin things by acting slutty in front of him when I barely met him today, but dammit it all I don't want to lose another potential boyfriend to Yang again. This guy's a keeper!' Ruby thought to herself before getting up off the couch and unzipping her sleeveless red hooded top before pulling it off of her body.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap top that allowed much of her slender waist and lithe body to poke through with perky breasts pushing out into the fabric. Jaune noticed it full well when she had turned around to face him with a sheepish smile on her face. Ruby put her hands behind her back and leaned forward with a cute smile on her lips.

"Tee hee, I was getting way too hot in that, you know. Worked up quite a sweat moving everything here, want to get a drink? I've got sodas and water bottles only in the fridge right now though." She offered, keeping herself bent at an angle so that Jaune could steer his wandering blue eyes down her blouse to see the cleavage of her shirt.

'Gulp! Resist, Arc, resist! Sure she's a cute and honestly very pretty girl that might have it out for you, but..uh...wait, why am I hesitating? I've never had a girlfriend before, so why not be friendly with her until....the right moment comes along? I sure hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.' Jaune considered and nodded his head fervently with a smile. "Sure I'll definitely take one, thanks. Going to need to be rehydrated anyway for my personal tour around the complex, kinda have to do that so I can get used to it."

Ruby grinned and walked back over to the fridge in her kitchen, reaching into it and pulling out a bottle of water while admiring Jaune from afar.

'I sure hope he doesn't have a girlfriend already because I'd really hate for that to be the case. He's like the first boy I've ever been super comfortable around...maybe this is Destiny?' She wondered and walked back, carrying a bottle of water for each of them and placing herself next to him on the couch after kicking off her sandal shoes. "You know, I don't mind helping you get used to this place. My mom and I already toured it back before I signed up to move here. I can tell you where all the good broken vending machines are.~"

Jaune tilted the bottle back and drunk down the precious water into his system, feeling alive again and looked back over to Ruby with a friendly smile.

"That'll be great, thanks! Heh, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Ruby.~"

"Tee hee, totally. Hope you like comic books and cheesy action movies.~" Ruby asked as she sat down beside him, taking a moment to enjoy the friendly company and not let Jaune know how she was looking at his face. The petite redheaded girl couldn't help but stare at his profile and feel the heat rising to her cheeks creating a blushing effect.

Thankfully for her, Jaune continued drinking down his water until he drained the bottle completely. With a sigh, he tilted his head back and wondered that maybe he should ask Ruby out on a date, not knowing that she too was thinking the same thing.

'Should I ask him out?'

'Would she be okay with me asking her out?'

....

"Say...Jaune, how about I show you the apartment complex? You'll be able to find it's much more cozy and stylish in modern sensitivities that you'd think, but be sure to avoid the exit by the overpass. There's a crazy drunk old guy there that creeps on people." Ruby said, hoping that he'll take the bait, and when she saw him turning his head to the side to look at her, he flashed a friendly smile her way causing her heart to skip a few beats already.

"Y-yeah, let's go then. I'm all charged up and ready to check this place out." Jaune said as he kept the bottle in his hands and got up, taking Ruby with him as he got off the couch.

Together they made their way out of Ruby's apartment, helped Jaune put away his things in the other one, and toured the complex for the remainder of the afternoon with Ruby constantly biting down on her bottom lip wondering if she should invite him out on a date.

'Would it be too soon? I mean, we only just met after all, b-but....I really like him! Oooh, maybe I need to call my mom and ask for her help. Screw Yang though, the further she stays away from him the better. I don't want to risk her trying to steal him out from under me.' Ruby thought to herself as she led him along outside of the area, overlooking the entire complex from a nearby grassy hill and enjoying the peaceful look on his face.

As soon as she pointed in the direction of the community cafeteria within the place, Jaune looked at her from behind and wondered what it'd feel like having her arm those soft-looking dainty arms around his neck. He felt hot under the collar just thinking about it and found himself admiring Ruby's body very much, still feeling pleased that he found somewhat of a kindred spirit living in this place.

'Now if only she liked Spider-Man media, Star Wars, or even my third favorite show Camp-Camp, then I'm all set to marry her right off the bat. I wonder what she's into though, maybe a date offer would be a good idea?' Jaune wondered to himself, thinking that if one of his sisters gave him advice right now, it'd be to wait.

Keeping those thoughts to himself, both he and Ruby continue to tour the apartment complex, noting all the shortcuts, broken vending machines, and various spots where to see certain places where animals like deer and dogs congregate out in the open until it is sunset. Ruby walked Jaune back to his apartment first, ready to turn in for the night and hope tomorrow she'll have the energy to unpack all her belongings. For Jaune it was the same way, only he had it in mind to hastily ask Ruby out on a night on the town before he went back inside.

Now standing by his door and seeing her waiting to see him off, Jaune rubbed the back of his back before speaking up with a stutter.

"U-Um, R-Ruby, I would like to......takeyououtonadatearoundtowntomorrownightifthatisokaywithyou." He fumbled the last line of delivery by saying it in a rush, making Ruby look utterly perplexed as she stared at him with blank lines struggling to process what he had said. 'Crap! I blew it!'

'Uh......what? All of that came out so fast I barely had time to take in anything he said at all, what was asking me?' She processed and noticed how tense the boy was and placed a hand gently around his right cheek, cradling it affectionately with a soft comforting smile that soothed his spirit. Jaune felt his anxiety lessen completely and he let out a deep breath he had been holding before trying again. "Okay, you might wanna slow down that last part, just a bit so I can understand you. Hehehehe. What is it you were gonna ask me?"

Jaune became less nervous and held onto Ruby's wrist while staring into her eyes with a firm look of resolve and offered her a soft smile.

"Alright, second shot, Ruby, I want to ask you to go out with me tomorrow." He said flat out and the color on Ruby's cheeks flourished to a bright red as she now processed her first official dating offer.

'I'm being asked out! I'm really and truly being asked out, and by a handsome guy no less! Eeeee! This is the best day ever! Don't ruin it, Ruby Rose! Just keep your cool and respond casually.'

"I-I w-would l-l-love to, Jaune of Arc....!" Ruby squeaked out then became immediately embarrassed and backed away from him immediately clutching her face into her hands. 'Dammit....! I became such a dork just now! Gotta try again.'

Calming herself down she looked up from her hands with a blushing smile on her face and nodded calmly.

"I meant to say; I would love to, Jaune. How about we make it a thing tomorrow night at the cafe club down in downtown Vale? Then maybe we can....have a stay-in at my place and watch a movie?" Ruby anxious asked, feeling embarrassed and yet at the same time hopeful for the best possible outcome; her first kiss with the tall blonde heartthrob from across her place.

'Wow, that really worked? Did she agree to go out with me? Awesome!' Jaune thought while feeling his insides celebrate with fireworks and confetti. "S-sure, let's do that then. I'm totally game for whatever you have planned. So tomorrow at five? Maybe six?"

"Six works, hee hee, see you there.~" Ruby waved him off with a bashful smile on her face, she retreated into her apartment and saw Jaune clumsily step back into his from behind.

The two of them were beyond excited for tomorrow night, one of them hoping to take things further than just a mere kiss if all goes well, but Ruby honestly believed him to be the one despite only having just met.

"I s-should call my mom about this and ask her for advice." She considered and grabbed her smartphone, ready to dial in her home number.

*****

The next day came in almost no time at all, and before either of the apartment residents knew it, it was six in the afternoon. Ruby had come out of her apartment first wearing a choker around her neck, a tight-fitting red blouse that let her right shoulder peek out in a sexily alluring manner, and a tight black mini-skirt allowing her perfect legs to be shown in all their glory. She wore dark high-heel ankle boots to complete the effect she was going for, she even wore a gentle coat of make-up bringing out femininity just a bit more. Ruby always worried she was too tomboyish in nature, but luckily Jaune found her to be stunning in appearance when he came out of his apartment.

As a treat to her eyes, he wore a simple pair of fine crisp blue jeans, a hooded smooth leather jacket over his button-up T-shirt, and a long sleeve combination. His hair was less scraggly and more well-combed in his usual style, making him a catch in Ruby's eyes. Once again, she was glad Yang wasn't here, she had no doubt that the blonde busty babe of 'Fun Times' would likely try to steal Jaune out from under her nose.

She felt she could trust her mom Summer though, at least....for now.

"So...? Ready to hit the streets?" Jaune greeted her with an anxious smile and offered up his right arm to her. Ruby took it gleefully and snickered with excitement as they started walking down the hallway together, ready to enjoy the Friday evening to its fullest in each other's company.

"You bet! That'll be so much fun, I even picked up a lot of fun comic-book movies for when we get back, I hope you're good with those kinds of choices, otherwise, we can always just rent from the Redbox downstairs." Ruby offered and Jaune shrugged with a sly grin.

"Are you kidding? I love comic-book movies, my favorites are the ones from before the year of Tens, plenty of cheesy action comedy to be found that isn't bloated with CGI." He added, making Ruby light up with excitement as they made their way down the stairs and out the building to enjoy the town.

******

Later, around the evening...

The two college students hung off of each other, laughing merrily after a wild and rather lively night out on the town. Jaune hung off of Ruby's right shoulder, squeezing her waist into his side gently in a friendly and rather affectionate manner after having a glass or two of red wine. He was not drunk by any means, nor even buzzed, but rather emboldened and less cautious about offending her in any kind of way. Ruby was the same way, although she didn't enjoy beer or alcohol in any capacity, she still found it infectious just how easy it was to get along with Jaune and enjoy the merriment of their time with each other.

So much so that she was planning on making 'The First move' once they got into her apartment, she partially hoped she wasn't going too fast and risking ruining things between them. But she did truly adore him very much and wanted things to go smoothly into a romantic avenue.

"Okay, okay...! Give me a second to use my keys here, then we can crash inside my apartment after staying up late watching nothing but movies.~" Ruby offered and Jaune grinned while flashing her a thumbs up, still feeling contagious with laughter after Ruby tried her attempt at karaoke when they were at the cafe club.

Opening her door and guiding him in, he saw that her place was largely set up already, modest furnishings all over with a few photographs of what he assumed were friends and family. One of them had a big breasted blonde girl hugging Ruby's neck into one of her arms in a rowdy fashion, another had her with a group of friends the next. Jaune didn't pay much attention to who they were until he heard Ruby turn on the TV nearby.

She sat herself down on the couch and patted the spot next to her after kicking off her ankle boots.

"Come sit with me, Jaune. I have a whole wide list full of great movies that we can watch together until we pass out, hehe. Glad I bought a subscription to the Schnee-Flix streaming site." Ruby called out to him, feeling anxious and ready to try and put the moves on the would-be boy of her dreams.

Jaune stared at her with a flustered gaze and quickly shrugged off his jacket before taking a spot next to her on the sofa.

"You got it.~" He took off his shoes and quickly sat next to her on the couch, his eyes wandered over to seeing Ruby recline into the side seat, putting her legs up on his thighs like she was a princess. Her adorable feet wriggled with excitement as she flipped through the list of recommended movies, wondering where to begin with until she found what she was looking for.

The tension of sexual attraction was thick in the air right now, Jaune feeling it more so than Ruby was, but still the girl wanted him to make the first move tonight.

"Alright, here we go....!" She clicked on specific film on the streaming site, letting it roll and laying there comfortably allowing a strange silence to brew between them.

'Okay, what do I do now, Mom?'

'Alright, what's next, Yang? How do you make it look so easy?'

....

For a while, neither of them said anything as the movie began, until....as though some magnetic force was compelling them, Ruby and Jaune turned to face each other. The former having brought herself up closely allowing one of the straps of her top to slide down her right shoulder. Jaune quietly winced with arousal as he saw more of her skin becoming exposed and felt compelled to lean in closely to Ruby's face.

The girl was breathing hotly with excitement and anxiety as she felt her body coming up closer to his own, she reached up to gently grab hold of Jaune's cheeks and pulled his face gently into her hands. A silence brewed between them until each infatuated teenager felt that 'Spark' ignite. Jaune made the first move and wound up kissing Ruby on the lips, taking her breath away.

"Mmmhm!~" Ruby squeaked internally as she felt his strong lips pull hers apart, making her heart thump wildly within her chest. Ruby's wide silver eyes were the size of saucers as she was sharing her very first kiss, she reached back behind Jaune's neck and laced her fingers into each other around him, pulling herself even further onto the kiss like so. 'I can't believe it! I'm really, really having my first kiss! And with Jaune too! I-I knew he had the hots for me....! I just knew it!'

She closed her eyes and swallowed his mouth into her own, meshing her wet lips together with his own as they made out right there atop of the velvet-cushioned sofa ignoring the TV.

"Hmmm.~" Jaune mewled into Ruby's sweet lips, tasting the flavor of strawberry and cookie dough on her tongue after it had slipped into his mouth. She was surprisingly aggressive and held him in place while making him feel the intense suction of her lips for the duration of their exchange. 'Huzzaaah! My very first kiss! And it's with a real cute girl like Ruby! I knew she liked me like this...I was afraid for nothing after all. Oh man, I really was hoping she didn't have a boyfriend before now, but this right here just really clenches the fact that she's never kissed before.'

Knowing that Jaune cupped Ruby's face firmly into his hands, keeping her lips locked with his while their tongues tangled in an eloquent yet innocent exchange. Ruby honestly felt like her heart was on fire with how much she was feeling right now, she leaned back onto the couch, even more, allowing Jaune to remain on top of her while she cupped the stiffening bulge in his pants.

'Uuuhh....! It's getting bigger, I'm really touching his dick, aren't I? Oooh, I'm so not prepared for this, but dammit Yang, you've made this look so tempting with all the dates you bring back home. Mmnhh! He tastes so good...!' Ruby mused in thought, kissing Jaune back just as eagerly as he was kissing her.

Eventually, she felt one of his hands reaching up to her chest, fondling her right tit through her red top. This caused Ruby to squeak cutely and whimper into his mouth like a lovestruck kitten for a few more minutes. Eventually, the two of them needed a break for fresh air, causing them to pull back up from each other with faces flush and saliva hanging off between their lips. Both of them were panting alright, Ruby and Jaune equally looked flustered with newly found excitement and arousal for one another.

"So.....Ruby, you're a surprisingly great kisser.~" He joked, making her giggle just a little bit as she crept up a foot along his crotch, feeling his growing bulge from within throb with excitement.

"And you know how to make a girl feel really special, I mean that in a good way obviously. So.....wanna do it?" She asked sheepishly, feeling embarrassed that she may have gone too far in, but to her delight and surprise, Jaune nodded almost immediately. He wasn't off-put by her proposal, if anything both of them felt this crossroad coming from a mile away.

"S-sure, here or in your bedroom?" He asked and saw Ruby sit right up, pulling up her red top and exposing her bra-less tits to Jaune's gobsmacked eyes. She had a modest and firm set of C-cups average, but her nipples were perky and cute furthering the look of adoration Ruby had going for her.

He got even harder thinking about having sex with this girl.

"Here's fine, Jaune. Now then, take...off...all of this.~" She gestured to all of his clothing and Jaune quickly got up off the couch, hastily took off his shirt then went down to his pants fiddling with the belt until his entire set of trousers came down.

Ruby bristled with excitement upon seeing how much of a big tent he was packing underneath his black boxers. Suddenly she was having that thirsty looking eyes that she only saw in Yang's whenever she sees a new boy she has an eye for. Ruby was nothing like her sister though, for her it'd only ever the one man who captured her heart. And in this case, it was Jaune. He anxiously took down his boxers, revealing a thickened thirteen-inch long phallus sticking out like a stiff tree-branch. It was making Ruby's mouth salivate as she crawled back onto her couch, reaching down her skirt and undoing it in a lightning-quick fashion. She was barefoot to start with and all she had on her person were a pair of tight-looking frilled red/black panties that made Jaune's mouth water. He half-expected her to wear basic strawberry-patterned panties in their place.

"Come here, and get on top of me. I...I want to do this the old fashioned way and really see you up close and personal while we do it." She voiced in a meek bashful way, smiling sweetly as she saw Jaune crawl back up onto the touch above her. He spread apart her legs allowing her feet to dangle off the padded armrests and aligned himself properly by grabbing his dick and remaining standing up on his kneecaps ready to begin, but he would only put it in once Ruby was good and ready.

'Boy am I glad I took all those ballet classes when I was in middle school, I think something like that would make my first time a whole lot more painful.' Ruby thought and nodded her head, remaining bashfully meek as she kept her arms huddled around her tits as he descended down upon her body.

'Here goes...I'm going to have my first time with the cutest, bubbliest, good-looking redhead in the world. I....I'm crazy about Ruby, even if thinking that is a bit premature, I'm crazy about her!' Jaune thought as he pushed the head of his cock down into the cusp of her gooey soft pussy lips, making her wince as he began pushing it down into her body, sheathing the head inside of her first and foremost.

"Ah...!~" Ruby gasped and felt him sliding even more of himself down into her sensitive silken insides, making her bottom lip quiver excitedly for she felt the foreign sensation give her rising amounts of sensitive pleasure throughout her body.

*Schlupp!*

With a firm thrust, Jaune pushed himself all the way inside, making Ruby wriggle her feet and squirm about while tossing her head left to right. Ragged breaths started coming out of her mouth and her chest started heaving, making her tits jiggle in front of his face until he grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips down upon hers once again.

"Mmhmm.~" Jaune hummed into her mouth, feeling her relax as she began kissing him back with just as much fervor and excitement. Soon Ruby closed her eyes tightly and brought her hands around his back once again, embracing him in a romantic manner while she took a moment to adjust to the feeling of his massive dick inside of her tight snug pussy.

'Mmmhhhh! He feels so good inside me right now! Uugh! I can barely keep myself quiet, that beefy thing is pretty much pushing into my cervix too! Oohhh yeahh! I love this man! I mean, I love this cute blonde boy! I want him to stay with me forever!' Ruby mentally celebrated and brought her legs around Jaune's waist, pushing him further into her silken insides and making him growl with rekindled arousal as he started moving.

His hips rose and fell gently at first, beginning to pick up the pace by putting his thighs up against the back of her legs as he started bringing himself down upon Ruby's lithe frame, fucking her gingerly in basic missionary fashion. Soon slaps of flesh started echoing out from the living room as Jaune's balls tapped the insides of her ass with his dick churning the tender freshly-deflowered inside of Ruby's pussy like so. The sensational feeling drove Ruby crazy with lust as she began grinding her body along his waist, fucking herself onto him while he did the same to her.

"Mmmhhnghh! Mhh...mhhh...mhh...mhm...mnmmm!~" She moaned into his mouth, repeatedly feeling the sensation of his strong tongue rolling all over her own in an eloquent manner. Her vaginal space felt like it was being hollowed by his massive dick her insides were coiling around all over it while Jaune pushed the head into her cervix demanding entrance.

'Oooohhhh! Yeah! this feels amazing....! Nngh!' He thought to himself, enjoying the tight slick space of Ruby's pussy constricts his length like so. Every move he made was based purely on animal-like instinct as he drove himself as far in as possible, making Ruby quiver sensationally inside of his lips.

Tap after tap, after tap of bodies smacking about feverishly together on the sofa, rang out into the spaciousness of Ruby's apartment. The girl was positively over the moon with sexual energy right now, feeling happy and fulfilled. It was with the first boy and perhaps the truest love of her life. It was still too soon to say, but Ruby was glad her awkwardness didn't scare Jaune away from her prior to this engagement. She felt every groove of his meat cleaving through her insides, gingerly pounding away into her cervix and causing her feet to curl up. She kept her legs crossed behind his back, enjoying the feeling of Jaune's length bottoming out of her slick sensitive and tight snatch with ever-growing passion.

"Mnghh..mngh....mgnh....*pop!*....ahhhh! Ruby...it feels...it feels so good...!" Jaune called out, looking down into her lovestruck eyes as she brought her hands back from behind his neck only to lock them tightly with his own, fingers interlocked with fingers as he sat up a bit continuing to pound away into her tight gushing quim.

"Y-yeah! It feels really good to me too, Jaune! Aaahhnn! I....I feel like I'm getting close....ohhh this is becoming too much for me! Gyaaahhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, her body thrashing about undulating underneath his tall rather well-built frame while his cock plunged into her snatch with utmost intensity.

His balls slapped into the cleft of her ass even faster, and even faster than that, signaling his climax was fast-approaching and that Jaune was about to cum inside of her body. Both of them were so caught up in the sexual bliss of it that they failed to consider contraception and it was a risky day for Ruby overall.

Still, she didn't care, the feeling was far too good to want him to pull out of her body. Thus, she tightened the lock of her ankles behind his waist and hugged her arms around his neck again, pulling him right back down onto her lips for a steamy kiss.

'Gghh! M-me too! I'm going to lose it any moment now and it's all going to be inside of her! I just hope it's a safe day and things don't turn out a certain way, but still....this feels way too good to wanna pull out anyway.' Jaune thought to himself, grunting even loudlier as he pressed himself down onto Ruby's waist several more times before finally coming like a firehose!

He slammed himself down into her waist, feeling each soft gooey surface of her pussy squeeze tightly around his penis, making him spew thick ropes of sperm straight into the mouth of her cervix, over and over again while Ruby came hard! She broke off from his lips and tossed back her head, howling loudly with a climax as she felt her insides wring his dick dry and feel the thick molten warmth of his seed pouring into her like there was no tomorrow.

*Sppltt...spplltt..sppllt..spplltt..sppltt!*

Ruby held onto Jaune for dear life as she felt thick splashes of seed pouring into her cervix like a fire hydrant gone awry.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ruby cried out, embracing the sensation of feeling Jaune's cum pooling inside of her body for the duration of several more minutes until he was finished and leaning on top of her sweaty naked petite body feeling spent for the time being. "Ooohh, that...*Huff...huff..huff* was magical.~"

"Yeah, it certainly was. Hehehe." Jaune pulled himself up so that he was face to face with the girl of his dreams, seeing her smile like that only made him fall in love with her even more. "So....does this mean we're together now?~"

Ruby nodded gleefully, feeling giddy as she pulled him onto her lips once again, meshing her mouth into his own for yet another steamy kiss that lasted well into the night.

******

Later...

Grabbing her cell phone, hastily dialing in her mother's phone number, Ruby called Summer Rose in the desperate hopes for advance. She would rather not call Yang, even though the blonde big-tittied babe was experienced, Ruby feared she would try and take Jaune away from her by flaunting that naughty body of hers.

"Please pick up, please pick up....!" The girl said to herself in a rush, she was wearing Jaune's leftover hoodie that he gave to her after the night they spent with each other the other day. It was his gift to his 'Girlfriend' now that the two young fools were in love after having sex, only now...Ruby's fear of losing Jaune to someone else just became stronger due to her lacking experience.

*Click!*

"Hello? Honey, is that you?" A soothing and spirited motherly voice spoke into the other end, making Ruby mentally celebrate as she prepared herself for the most awkward questions she could imagine asking her mom.

"Hey, Mom.....I need some help." She asked innocently while sweating beads with growing anxiety.

"Ho? What is it you need help with, honey? It's not about money is it? Because I already left the sum of your utility payments with Yang when I left home the other day and--"

"No, no, no, this....is about a boy and I....may have already 'Ensnared' him as you like to call it," Ruby revealed, leading to a bit of silence on the line until she heard Summer blurt out in the most unexpected response ever.

"HONEY! You've finally found a boyfriend! I'm so proud of you! I always worried that your sister would wind up pregnant with some asshole's kid and that she would leave you to take care of it, ruining your life and chances at landing a husband. But now you tell me this, what is he like? Is he well-hung? Did you two already 'Hit the Hay' as I like to call it?"

Ruby's right eyebrow twitched.

'I knew it'd come out this way. I'm not really comfortable about talking this over with her.' She thought and cleared her throat to speak, catching Summer's attention once again. "You see, here's the thing...I need help to make sure he doesn't get bored of me or heaven forbid get seduced by Yang. I want tips on how...ugh...to please my man, as you like to call it."

....

"I'm on my way, and I'm bringing all the instructions, knowledge, and 'Tools' you'll ever need to make him yours. Promise you'll give me grandchildren sooner than later.~"

*Click!*

"What have I unleashed upon the world?" Ruby asked herself, feeling drained already yet eager to try out new methods to make sure Jaune stayed hers.

****

Later that week...

Feeling upright and actually 'Happy' for a change, Jaune was coming home to the apartment ready to crash on his couch and play videogames after a successful Acing of his First Exams. What he really wanted was to spend with Ruby now that they're officially a couple, although he heard that she was going to spend the day with her mother after she came into town. Walking with a skip in his step and wearing the usual orange T-shirt with a dark leather jacket over his body and a pair of jeans, he was anxious to give his girl the good news and to his delight saw that she was home according to a text message he just received.

...

'Come into my place, use your spare key. I'm waiting for you.~'

-Ruby.

...

'Hoo boy, this feels like that naughty kind of special evening she has planned. Heh, I wonder what she has in store.' Jaune wondered to himself and walked over to Ruby's door, brought out his spare key and twisted open the lock before pushing himself on inside.

He was inside of her modestly lavish and well-cleaned place, noticing that Ruby herself was nowhere to be seen in either the living room or the kitchen. Perking an eyebrow, Jaune walked until he saw a trail of rose petals along the wooden floor leading away from the door and into her bedroom. Feeling enchanted by this surprise act of romance she was putting on, he followed them over to the hallway and arrived at the master bedroom where Ruby stayed in. There, he saw a note on the door reading 'Come inside', promptly obeying it, Jaune pushed open the door to find that there were two women inside waiting for him.

"Jaune~ I'm glad you came home early.~" Ruby let out in a musical and flirtatious voice, she sat on the edge of her queen-sized bed with legs crossed and wearing sexy red lace lingerie with long silken stockings.

His jaw dropped like an anvil when he saw her, her breasts were laid out and bare, firmly being shown through a cupless red corset around her torso and a garter belt around her waist. She was also wearing a very thin red thong that barely covered up her sex, it didn't even fully cover up her pubes which were a small fuzz. Jaune was feeling his cock stir with excitement already, but then he looked over to the woman next to her and saw what he had assumed to be a mirror reflection of Ruby herself.

"Hiii.~ My name is Summer Rose, I'm Ruby's Mommy.~" The woman greeted, waving a friendly wave at Jaune before uncrossing her legs and showing him the cameltoe of her white silken thong riding up her body.

"Nngk! My....groin....!" Jaune muttered, clutching his crotch when he saw the highly provocative woman spread out for him. Ruby looked like she was going to die from embarrassment and covered up her face while blushing red.

"Mooooom!" She whimpered quietly while Jaune took in Summer's attire.

She was wearing the exact same kind of sexy lingerie set Ruby was wearing. Summer's sexy outfit was the same in size and proportion, but with her body being more filled out in womanly curves and thicker breasts. She was a D-cup and had a slim waist going on for her, not to mention this woman was just oozing with confidence by how sly she was smiling when looking in Jaune's way. He was honestly believing her to be a 'Cougar' by standard definition, one that was aching to swallow him up if she had the chance.

"H-Hi there, Ruby's mom, pleased to meet you. I'll be honest, I kinda mistook you to be her sister or something just now, hehe." Jaune chuckled nervously and his compliment made Summer preen with a blush on her face and a smile on her lips.

"Oh, thank you very much for that compliment, but note that my looks are entirely genetic, plus I've kept in great shape all these years. That aside, I'm sure you and my daughter have had quite a memorable experience for the first time, am I right?" Summer asked slyly and Jaune's face was becoming beet red as he nodded sheepishly back to her.

"You might s-say that, yeah." He admitted until he saw both Ruby and Summer beckon him to come forward, both Rose women had hauntingly alluring looks on their faces. "So....what are you....doing here anyway? Dressed like that?"

"Close the door, handsome. This here will be something of a 'Rite' conducted yours truly with Ruby while she learns a thing or two, besides...It's been a while since I've had some young meat like yourself. My daughter has been kind enough to agree to share, consider it your lucky day, Jaune.~" Summer purred whilst licking her lips in an erotic manner.

He stiffened up after hearing her explain all that and looked to Ruby for confirmation, the girl bashfully nodded her head and so too did he close the door and start walking towards the two Rose girls. He shrugged off his jacket along the way, removed his shoes, and followed Ruby and Summer's hands as they guided him to lay down along the bed. The two Silver-eyed women wasted no time in undoing Jaune's belt then pulling down his zipper, seeing the dark briefs he wore struggling to contain his thick foot long erection underneath. It even poked its head out from the hem, making Summer's eyes sparkle as she saw it extend past his pants and rising like a monolith.

Ruby gulped nervously for she had never sucked Jaune's dick up til now, she wanted to be a more adventurous girlfriend and show him that she isn't boring. Call it paranoia induced by Yang being as sexually adventurous and as confident as she was.

"Now then, Ruby, we're going to start by using all of our natural gifts to really seize Ol Jaune here up before we get to the fun stuff. Well, one can argue this is the fun stuff and fucking oneself on their lover is the funner stuff. Hehehe." Summer giggled giddily as she looked at her daughter then to Jaune while wearing an adventurous smile on her face.

She reached in and brought his cock out, raising it up high and letting it waiver in the air like a shipwreck in front of him. Ruby nervously watched from the side until she decided to treat Jaune to a better angle while observing her mother. Thus, she crawled over to Jaune's head, briefly made out with him by swallowing his lips aggressively into her own, then promptly swung her body to straddle his face.

"Uh, Ruby?" Jaune called out nervously as he watched the girl's right hand reach underneath herself to pull apart the fabric of her frilly red thong, showcasing her moistened pussy before him.

"Tee hee, just lie back and relax, Jaune. I'm going to study how Mom does it while you eat me out, it'll be a joint-training workout between us three." Ruby said smiling at him from underneath her body and saw him grin back. Jaune put his hands around her soft thighs and readied himself to taste his girlfriend as she lowered her body down onto his face like so.

Her exposed vulva landed directly on top of his lips, making Ruby shudder explicitly with a deepening blush until she felt his mouth start gingerly sucking apart her folds as though he were making out with it.

*Schluupppp!...schlupp..scllpp...sllptt...schluppp!*

"Woooaaahhh! Jaune...!~" Ruby breathed out coarsely, making her chest heave and roll about while she felt the magical lips of her boyfriend tasting her pussy. She wriggled herself onto his face just a bit more and watched her mother wrap her hands around the thick of his length.

Jaune visibly whimpered and moaned into Ruby's pussy while he ate it between his hungry lips. He continued on course yet felt wowed by the soft sensation of the woman's soft hands fondling his cock and stroking it along with her fingers curling around it tightly like so. Summer had a giddy smile on her face as she worked his shaft in swift up and down strokes, over and over again with gusto. She squeezed and pumped his cock vertically, making it stiffen until a dabble of pre-cum leaked out of his head.

'There it is.~' She noted then saw Ruby's eyes following the action while struggling to remain sane due to the pleasure she was receiving from Jaune's cunnilingus. "Now, Ruby, watch and observe closely.~"

"Huh uh, mmmhhmm!~" The girl whimpered and moaned then saw her mother opening her mouth wide open before pushing herself down onto Jaune's length, swallowing nearly all of it inside of her gullet in one gulp!

*Schluuuup!*

"Mmhmm...mmhmm....*Sllpp...sllpp..sllpp..schlup..schlup..schlup..sclhuppp!*" Summer mewled happily as she finally had a large cock inside of her mouth again. Ruby's father and herself had split up a long time ago and she had been on a dry spell ever since. Seeing her daughter’s boyfriend's well-endowed cock as well as feeling her lips worm around it made Summer feel alive again as she started bobbing her head enthusiastically on his dick creating slurping noise that came out.

'NngghhH! holy crap! It's like she's eating me alive...! So this is what a blowjob really feels like huh? Uuuhhh!' Jaune thought to himself, feeling distracted until he felt Ruby smother her sex along his face suggestively, telling him to continue.

He clumsily worked his tongue into her mound, wiggling it around to the best of his abilities while Summer gobbled most of cock into her throat, pushing every inch into her tight slick mouth while fondling his balls. The Arc lad felt absolute paradise right now, and in the middle of it, all was a frenzied Ruby feeling her legs quiver as they went numb with pleasure. She felt her sex getting nibbled and tongued out courtesy of her boyfriend, and his magical beginner's luck. She started rolling herself along his face, enjoying the sensation of her sex getting treated to his lips while watching her mother work her mouth on his cock.

The way Summer pulled herself up from his groin and lathered all of his penis in her saliva was magic in of itself. She was a professional at it and Ruby saw Jaune's dick stiffening up to the extreme already.

"Mmhmm...mhmm..mhmm...*Schlup....schlup..schlup..schlup!* Hnnnng!" Summer mewled loudly and started bringing her chest upward, just enough so that her tits pressed it around his length. Her mouth hung off of the edge of his cock, tasting it languidly with her tongue rolling around its surface.

She kept her hands firm around her breasts and started smothering them along the boy's shaft, making him twitch with sensation even more.

'Gghhkk! Cripes...she's using her breasts now too...! I had no idea how good that felt!' Jaune thought to himself, feeling the soft plush doughiness of Summer's tits smothering themselves along the walls of his throbbing shaft. She worked them gingerly, keeping them smothering around his dick as they rolled along the sides of his cock with ever-increasing diligence.

"*Huff..huf..huf..huf..huf...!*" Summer panted, keeping his crown firmly between her lips, sucking on it with invigorated passion. Summer puckered her lips tightly around the head of his cock, enjoying the sensation of it pulsating between her lips. He was about to cum any moment now and it looks like Ruby was about to lose herself to climax as well.

Peering up from his groin she saw that her little girl thrashing wildly about all over Jaune's face, scrunching up her face as she felt her sex continuously being gorged upon. Summer could swear she could hear the slurping noises from here, she watched Jaune's technique and became very aroused herself.

'Mmmm, I gotta have me what she's having, but first....' Summer led out and started strongly pumping her tits along Jaune's length, she was feeling the pressure build-up readying to explode. His balls were contracting, the veins on his shaft pulsated constantly, and Jaune let out one final howl into Ruby's nether region just before cumming!

Coincidentally, at the same time, his tongue flicked the nub of her exposed clit, sending Ruby into an orgasmic frenzy of her own. She threw her head back and shouted loudly into the air as she came with legs gripping tightly around his face, gushing splashes of nectar all over Jaune's face.

"Aaaaaahhhh!~" Ruby cried out in ecstasy, shivering with orgasmic delight as she came all over the mouth of her boyfriend. Likewise, Jaune bucked his pelvis upwards into Summer's chest, making her take off of her tits and swallow up every remaining inch of his penis until it hit the back of her throat until he came!

*Sppltt..sppltt..spplt..spllt..sppllttt!*

"Mmmmhm...*Gulp...gulp..gulp..gulp!*" The woman swallowed every last drop of sperm like it was the most delicious thing ever. Ruby watched with envy and awe at her technique, she saw her mother dig her face into Jaune's waist while she swallowed up every last drop of semen he could offer.

Eventually, Jaune finished cumming, leaving plenty of energy and vitality in his cock even after ejaculating like a volcano inside of Summer's mouth. Soon the woman pulled herself up off of his waist, showing her daughter a mouth full of sperm as she herself got off of him.

"Hhmmaaa.....hhhh.~" She swiveled the tongue around back and forth openly amidst the pool of semen in clear view of both Jaune and Ruby until she shut her mouth and swallowed the rest of it down in one loud gulp.

*Gulp!*

"Aahh...then, did you learn a few things about my technique, darling? A man really likes it when you swallow their cum down the hatch, you know." Summer said while licking off her fingers clean of his essence, making his cock twitched with excitement once again.

"Hmm mh, I think a lot of will take practice for me since you've had..*ahem*..years of experience ahead of me." Ruby meekly said while Summer simply stood up on her feet and tugged open the thong covering up her sex. She was plenty ready to have the 'Funner' stuff judging by how thirsty her face looked when it stared at Jaune.

"So..uh...we're doing the 'Funner' stuff now?" Jaune asked for clarification as he sat up, feeling Ruby hug his side with a giddy smile like a doting girlfriend.

"That's right, you get the special privilege of having both mother and daughter for tonight, Jaune. I hope you have an animal drive within you to make us into your 'Slaves', hehehe." Summer cooed seductively, sparking a certain primal lust inside of Jaune as he stood up and started hastily tearing off his clothes in front of them.

The shirt came flying first, then his pants and soon everything else until he was as naked as the day he was born, with thick hard foot-length cock standing before both women's eyes.

"Alright, prepare to have your hopes answered then, Miss Rose because you've really motivated me to take you up on that idea.~" Jaune answered with a confident grin, feeling emboldened for the first time in years since he was getting his girlfriend and her mother all in one basket of debauchery.

With a grin on his face, he pulled onto one of Ruby's hands, throwing her gently onto the bed in Summer's place while she scooted to the side to watch. Jaune placed himself at her waist, sitting upon his kneecaps and positioning himself to take her in a bent-missionary position while grabbing onto Summer's taut ass from the side with his right hand. The woman squealed loudly in reaction and clung onto his chest like a trophy wife as he guided his stiff cum--oozing cock directly into Ruby's snatch next.

*Squelch!*

"Gggyyaaaaahhh! Ohhhhh...Jaune! Nghh!" Ruby cried out in ecstasy, her chest started heaving and hot breaths came out of her mouth in constant as he started fucking her in earnest once again. Powerful swift strokes of his pelvis met her waist as he took Summer Rose onto his mouth, cleaning out her tonsils with frenzied passion.

"Mmhhmm...! Hhmmm...! *Sllpr..sllpr...sllpr..sllpr..sllpr*" Summer moaned languidly into his face, tasting his tongue as it rolled all over her own, making her senses light up like fireworks for his skilled tongue play.

Jaune moaned into her mouth some more, taking the time to enjoy the flavor of Ruby's mom while continuing to slam his hips into the girl of his dreams below. he bucked and pushed directly into her sex, making her folds squeeze and tighten around his length while gradually picking up speed. A repetition of tapping noises soon followed with Ruby's moans becoming louder and the bed creaking to their frenzied lovemaking. Jaune started pushing further inside, making her cervix touch the head of his cock as it opened up to swallow him in.

"Aaaghh...aaahh..ahhh..aahh...aahhh!~" The girl cried out in euphoria while huddling her arms around her breasts in a cute submissive while he continued to bottom out of her.

Grunting repeatedly Jaune fucked his girlfriend with wild abandon, driving his cock in and out of her squirming sex, feeling her folds grp him tightly while Summer shoved her tongue down into his mouth. All over the place, the sounds of fucking ensued with Jaune plowing into Ruby nonstop until she first came minutes later. slamming himself with powerful thrusts of his hips, he sent the girl into an orgasmic frenzy, causing her legs to straighten out into the air and quiver as she came tightly around his dick.

"Nnnghh!" Jaune winced as he felt the feeling of the girl's pussy gushing all over his cock, he could feel the squeezing contractions tempting him to come, but he held out and waited for Ruby to finish cumming all over his prick.

"Aaahh...nghhhh! Ahhh...I'm going to need a minute, that..*huff..huff*..was intense." Ruby let out, feeling Jaune pull himself out of her sopping quim, only for Summer to grab hold of it and place herself directly atop of her daughter's sweaty naked body.

"My turn, and this time I want you to let it out inside of me, loverboy. Who knows, you might even get me....pregnant." Summer teased, partially joking yet also partially serious. She knew that men loved to have the fetish for impregnating a fertile young woman and she was sure she'd fit the bill, regardless, she wanted his engine to be roaring after hearing that.

"Hmmm.....I wish you wouldn't have told me that." Jaune winced and guided his cock over into the folds of Summer's pussy being spread out before him thanks to her fingers. The lovely older woman bit down on her bottom lip, filled with excitement, as she saw his magnanimous member pushing into her from behind.

Summer winced blissfully as she felt the sensation of her tight pussy wrapping around such a big cock, she shuddered hotly with newly rediscovered pleasure and wiggled her rear to place itself firmly into his waist. Her buttocks pressed into his groin now and she could feel his cock pushing out the insides of her pussy as it found its way into her cervix.

*Schlup!*

"Aaaggghhh! Holy...crap....ugh! Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Mmmm, I've been missing this!" Summer breathed out, her face lit up with happiness and excitement as she felt Jaune beginning to buck into her buttocks in a gentle tempo.

Each push of his cock sent ripples of bliss throughout her lower body, her folds squished gingerly around him as he started bottoming out of her earnest. He slowly started picking up speed after adjusting to the sensation of Miss Rose's tight pussy wrapped around him.

"Mmnnghh....okay...ho, here we go." Jaune breathed out as he grabbed hold of Summer's hips and started rowing himself more powerfully into her body. Feeling the sweet and squishy tight feel of the mother's pussy churning around his cock made Jaune growl with ecstasy. His balls clenched and felt stuffed full, ready to blow out another load inside of this woman through another way inside.

Soon, his pelvis began hammering away even faster out of lust, smacking himself into Summer's buttocks while Ruby took the time to recover from directly beneath her body. She looked up to see Summer's face stretching into an expression of purely engrossed euphoria.

"Aaaagghhh....aaahh..aaahh..aahh..aahh.aahh! That's it, I've needed this, but don't forget about Ruby either, Jaune. Alternate between us as you see fit." Summer instructed through breathy moans, feeling her insides churning his length tightly as he continued to bottom out of her sex a few mroe times until eventually pulling himself out with a 'plop'.

"Unnghh! Y-you're right, here I come again, Ruby." Jaune breathed out and guided his member over to Ruby's pussy next. With a hard firm shove of his hips, he pushed down into the girl's pussy making her whimper like a kitten and clutch her hands onto her mother's shoulders as he started fucking her more laboriously.

"Hhhh...Jaune....aahh..ah..ah..ah..ahhh!~" Ruby cried out in bliss, feeling each thick inch of her boyfriend's cock bottoming out of her sensitive cunt.

Jaune thrust into her like a madman, making her undulate and writhe wildly about from underneath Summer's naked frame. After a few more thrusts he eventually pulled out and shoved it right back into Summer again, making her squeal in ecstasy as her buttocks slapped down into his waist in a vivacious fashion. Together the women moaned in tandem, each feeling the strength of his cock plowing their insides in an intense and voracious way. Jaune pushed himself in and out of each Rose woman's snatch, feeling their insides curling ever tighter around his length each time he bottomed out.

Eventually, the pace intensified with him dominating each girl with vigorously intense thrusting, making Summer and Ruby hold onto each other with hands entangling themselves behind each other's backs. This back-n-forth picked up for some time more with Jaune feeling his cock beginning to throb ready for ejaculation.

"Aaahh..aahh..aahh...aagnhhh! Ooohh I'm going to be coming very soon! Aaaaghh!~" Summer announced and Ruby nodded in agreement with her, both of them felt their bodies shake with impending orgasm causing each of them to shudder in climax pulling Jaune along with them in tow.

With one loud shout, he slammed into Summer's pussy first, feeling his balls bloat with cum before sending in thick ropes of it directly into her cervix in a thick and messy creampie!

"Aaaggghhh!~"

*Spplt..sppllt..sppltt..sppltt...!"

Summer bristled up in happiness, feeling her daughter's boyfriend fill her up with rich potent seed. All too soon she felt him pull out of her snatch now and push his still-cumming cock directly into Ruby's now too. The girl squealed into her mother's chest, feeling her orgasm ripple through her body as she felt the thick miasma of sperm flooding into her cervix on a most dangerous day. She threw back her head and shouted high into the air, cumming constantly in euphoria as they both felt stuffed with Jaune's seed.

Grunting several more times, he eventually finished up, sighing heavily as he felt his member go flaccid before pulling himself back to lay along the bed spent.

"Huh....*huff..huff..huff..huff*..that...was..awesome!~" Jaune let out and both Summer and Ruby mustered enough strength to crawl up from their positions, only to rest at his sides like a pair of doting girlfriends.

"Heheheh, you were right, Ruby, he is a keeper. I wonder if he can tame Yang next." Summer voiced, making Ruby puff her cheeks in a cute manner before hugging her arms tightly around his right arm in defense.

"Well she's going to have to wait in line, it's us, just us...and Jaune is officially mine, okay?" She defended and Summer could only laugh merrily, feeling as though the boy may be more than just hers, judging by how much seed they received.

"Well, call it destiny since he moved in next to you. Hope you don't mind me visiting more often.~"

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

  
  


**This has been for S.B.**

  
  
  
  



	2. Yang Bang Fun and Summer Rose's Guidance (Jaune x Summer x Yang)

  
  


**A Modern RWBY Harem**

**RWBY**

**By Azure/For SB**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Yang-Bang Fun With Mother’s Guidance (Jaune x Yang x Summer Rose)**

******

The sunlight beamed through the blinds of Ruby's Bedroom, in strewn rays of yellow illuminating her apartment. Laying beside the girl while she was in bed was her loving boyfriend; Jaune Arc. The tall, very well-endowed, decently-built, fellow student with a good heart cuddled with her petite figure by spooning her naked backside peacefully in slumber. He rested his face just above hers, leaning on her right shoulder with a smile as they slept underneath the blankets in post-coital bliss. It had been another night that they slept with each other on a school school-free weekend. Ruby was honestly thankful that her mom Summer wasn't involved this time around, she typically preferred having Jaune to herself more often than not for the romantic allure rather than sharing him in a pornographic threesome. Not that she really minded seeing him go balls-deep inside her mother, Ruby found it refreshing that she was finally basking in sexual romantic bliss with a man after so many years. She could've done without the woman screaming through the walls of her bedroom though, Jaune may always put both Rose women through mind-blowing sexual ecstasy, but Ruby didn't want any nose neighbors giving her funny stares. In any case, she was glad her mom got to share in Arc's magical touch, even if it included sharing a boyfriend so intimately like this. Considering that the woman was lonely for as long as she can remember, Ruby found it fitting that Jaune, someone she trusted, should be the one to make Summer feel so sexually satisfied and loved. She too wasn't too hung up on the idea of sharing him with Yang though, the idea of having her sister sweep the man away from Ruby's feet was fearfully possible and she didn't like the idea all too much.

"Mmhmm....*Yawns*...are you up, Jaune? Wakey, wakey.~" Ruby giggled in a sleepy voice, peeling her eyes open as she saw him smiling back at her from above once he did the same.

"Am now, you little early bird. Heh, sleep well, Ruby? I'd like to think that after last night, you probably tuckered yourself out riding me bucking bronco style." Jaune commented, making Ruby blush intensely while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear with pride. "I've never seen you bounce so energetically before, Ruby. It was honestly very exciting to see a more fiery side to your sweet personality."

Jaune sat up and started yawning, feeling Ruby's soft fingers caress the smooth surface of his chest as she got up with him with a smile. Ruby sat up at first, but then promptly pushed Jaune back down onto the bed, straddling him immediately after with hands planting themselves onto his chest. She had a cheeky smile on her face as she hung over him with breasts gently scraping the skin of his pecs.

"Hee hee, thought I'd tried being a little more 'Wild' for a change, Jaune. It was at my mom's request. I normally like to be on the bottom and just enjoy the pounding you gave me, from any position really. I like it when you're on top of my ass more, but any arrangement is fine by me. Mom always says that to please my boyfriend I gotta please him thoroughly and occasionally act a bit more aggressive in the sack. Her words, not mine. Did you enjoy the change of pace, Jaune?" Ruby asked, reaching down underneath the blankets to gently fondle his flaccid yet enlarged, elephant trunk of a dick between her fingers. He shuddered blissfully as she ran her digits down the bulging surface of his cock, causing Jaune to whimper quietly to himself and flash Ruby a loving smile.

"Nnnghh! Totally love it, Ruby. Don't get me wrong though, I dig the new, more aggressive version of Ruby Rose, but I still prefer the sweet original version just as much. If you start swinging towards more bondage-themed stuff then I think we might have a problem, just saying." Jaune jokes, receiving a hard squeeze from Ruby's hand, causing him to flinch until she softened up her grip and began stroking him off again, this time with a leisurely smile on her face.

"Don't worry about that, Jaune. As if I'd ever wear leather outfits and have a whip ready in my hands. That kind of thing might be more suited to....." Ruby was about to speak of her sister for a moment, but instead, held off on mentioning her, only focusing on rubbing her hand down Jaune's dick with increasing motion.. If only for the briefest moment of weakness she felt that her sister could upstage her and make Jaune fall for her instead, especially if she found out how big he was underneath. 'Ughh! I'm still thinking about the possibility of her doing that, again. I must really have an inferiority complex when it comes to Yang, don't I? Maybe I should call Mom again and ask her for some advice once she gets back from grocery shopping. She's been hogging Jaune almost all the time now ever since we all did our thing with him a few days ago. Not that I mind her staying with me for the weekend, but he's my boyfriend and I deserve some private one-on-one with him,.....even if I need her there with me when we do it, for....extra guidance. Still, I'm not a hundred percent sure on getting Yang involved. If we're really letting her get in on this then she might take Jaune out from under me...! Ugh....I'm such a dork about this, Yang wouldn't do that....right?'

Ruby thought back to a discussion she had earlier with her mother after that first magical romp all three of them shared in her bedroom.

****

Earlier that week.....

Both Rose women stood by in the kitchen, brewing themselves a cup of coffee and hot cocoa respectively while waiting for Jaune to wake up later. They were as naked as can be with Ruby feeling bashful about her petite figure compared to her mother's curvaceous womanly body. After finishing brewing their respective mugs, both women sat down at the table with Summer starting things off with a smile on her face.

"So, honey, thinking about sharing your Sexually-Gifted Adonis with Mommy, perhaps? I promise I'll treat him right and maybe give you some new siblings to spoil in the near future.~" Summer asked, batting her eyelashes as if she were a spoiled child asking for an expensive new toy.

Ruby ran a hand down her forehead with embarrassment and a hard blush appearing on her face. She took a light sip from her mug of cocoa while mulling the cons of refusing her mother the idea of sharing her boyfriend.

"I kind of feel like that ship has already sailed, mom. After having a threesome last night, Jaune will probably always want to keep you around so we can re-enact our two-on-one escapade whenever he feels like. Ugh! If only you didn't have to have such a supermodel body, I wouldn't be so shaky on the idea." Ruby was adorably flustered, making Summer laugh merrily to herself as she took a strong sip from her coffee mug, watching her daughter sip hers before looking into the bedroom from afar.

She blushed lovingly at the thought of having Jaune again, their first night was one of pure magic and it made Ruby really feel like a desired woman for the first time in her life. This wasn't lost on Summer at all, she knew full well that they were a perfect match, but there was also the problem that he was just too much of a sex machine for Ruby to satisfy on her own. That's why she smiled knowingly when she gave the woman her answer.

"It's fine, y-you can share him as much as you want, mom. I know I definitely can't keep up with Jaune by myself....yet. He's such a dreamboat and a perfect boyfriend, isn't he?~ I love everything about him.~" She squealed with girly delight at the last part, blushing warmly with a hand on her right cheek.

Summer took another sip, deciding to address the elephant in the room that Ruby was hoping to avoid talking about.

"What about your sister; Yang? She might drop by out of nowhere like she usually does, you know. Your sister does like to pay you a visit whenever she has free time, Ruby. What do you think she'll say when she sees the two of us sharing your stud of a boyfriend at the same time?" Summer questioned, making Ruby stiffen her posture with eyes darkening in dread and fingers clutching her cocoa mug tightly.

"Yang....she always steals every boy who has ever had a crush on me. Every single time, mom. I don't want her stealing Jaune away too, especially since she's kinda free-spirited with men. No, Jaune stays with me, I mean...us...until I say otherwise." Ruby defended and Summer quietly chuckled to herself while shaking her head.

'Silly girl, she still doesn't get it, does she? The only reason Yang did any of that, as well as build a reputation of being a 'Free' girl, was to test those boys to see who'd be trustworthy enough to stay faithful to Ruby. If they chose the sexually vivacious, bustier, older sister when they saw her then she'd weed them out like the potential creeps they were. Never let it be said Yang would sooner break a man in half if he'd break her little sister's heart on impulse. Although the irony of our complicated relationship is not lost on me since I'm asking my daughter to share her boyfriend because he's just too damn good at sex. Hmmm, she might be dropping in today. Now that I think about it, that girl always loves to drop by unannounced to do her laundry or because she is bored when on break from her college stay.' Summer contemplated while Ruby sipped her hot cocoa in silence, happily gushing over Jaune some more while Summer leaned back in her chair with a hand down her thighs, thinking about him.

Later in the morning, once Jaune had woken up from his slumber, he was greeted by both Rose women first thing in the morning after seeing them in the kitchen. First, Ruby had run into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips, without holding anything back in front of her mother as she showed him her tongue sliding down the boy's mouth. Jaune gave back just as good by hungrily swallowing it down his throat and cupping Ruby's buttocks into his hands. This made Summer mew with desire for it was making her want her turn next.

"Hmm. Ah, the best thing to taste in the morning when you wake up, I like that you even taste like Hot Cocoa too.~" Jaune said with a smile until he saw Summer walk up to him naked. He was no longer distracted by her larger set of tits until she suddenly placed her hands around his face and pulled him down onto her lips now as well, taking him for a ride with her tongue hungrily dominating his own while they exchanged saliva openly in front of Ruby.

"Hnggghhh! *She's good!*" Jaune yelped mentally with surprise as his eyes started going wide when he stared off into Ruby's direction, seeing bashfully nod her approval while he was making out with her mother.

"Mmhmm. Aaahh, tasty. Hehehe.~" Summer giggled as she pulled back from a gobsmacked Jaune and stood side by side with her daughter after leaving his arms. Both Rose women, equally naked, flaunted their sexual appeal before his eyes with a certain proposal leaving Summer's lips the next second. "So...Jaune, what do you say to the idea of being a boyfriend to the two of us? Shared mutually, of course, we can have as many threesome nights as you like and mutually love you individually with you when we're alone.~"

.....

"Wait...what?! A-are you serious....? Ruby? Are you okay with this?" Jaune asked nervously as he looked in her direction, seeing a genuine smile on her face as she nodded slowly with meek and bashful acceptance.

"It's okay, Jaune. I told my mom she can have you just like I can. I know it's weird, but as much as I love you, I...just can't take care of you sexually without her help. She's all sorts of crazy with knowledge and experience, plus you're....a..a..."

"A beast.~ *Growl*" Summer finished for her, leaving Jaune to be a little embarrassed yet proud of himself at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck in modesty as he felt his member beginning to stiffen up when processing the idea.

"I'll be honest, with everything last night's wild party entailed I wasn't sure I had it in me until it happened." He added, looking in Summer's direction and seeing her wink playfully at him as he continued. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was crazy hot having sex with the two of you at the same time, but are you really okay with sharing me? As in...some kind of friends-with-benefits situation with Miss Rose and regular boyfriend/girlfriend stuff with Ruby? Or are we talking full-on polyamory?"

Ruby stepped forward and clung onto Jaune's side, running her hands softly down his chest as she batted her eyelashes at him, clearly in love with the college-aged doofus.

"The last one, mostly, it's....complicated, but Mom hasn't had a boyfriend in years and you've been an absolute star the other night with her. Right, mom?" Ruby looked in Summer's direction, seeing her flaunt over to Jaune's other side and wrap her arms around his neck, making sure to push her breasts into his face like so.

"That's right, hehehe. It's everything as my daughter says it'll be, Jaune. That is.....if you don't mind a frisky cougar and mother of two like me having you to myself at times. I can promise you more raunchy two-on-one nights like the one before, just as long as you promise me you'll take me out on dates whenever I ask. I'll be here living with Ruby for a while until she gets fully situated."

'Dates.....threesomes....sharing a girl with her hot mom....is this for real? All of it? And Ruby is okay with it....' Jaune mulled and slowly nodded his head in agreement to it all. "Uh, sure....let's go ahead and do that if you two really don't mind. *Sees Ruby and Summer shake their heads no* Swell, I don't either."

Ruby giggled and clung onto his right side with arms curling around his bicep, Summer did the same with the other arm and kissed Jaune on the cheek. Both sets of silver eyes were focusing on his mammoth-like cock hanging down between his legs.

'Wait, she said she had two daughters. Ruby had a sister, right? I wonder what she'll think if or when or if she finds out about this.' Jaune wondered until he felt both women gently clutch his member at the same, making him feel the softness of their hands while they gingerly started pumping his cock. 'Nngghhh! Problem for another time then.'

*****

Back to the Present...

"Nngh...! R-Ruby...! Your hands are just so darn soft.....ungh!~" Jaune whimpered, enjoying the sensation of Ruby's smooth left fingers squeezing his cock in a gingerly and diligent fashion before slowly letting go.

"Heh,well.... how about I use my mouth instead? I bet I can take you all the way down this time, Jaune. Probably seventy-five percent at best, maybe." Ruby challenged, giggling playfully as she shifted their position so that she could slide underneath the blankets to be above his waist directly. She grabbed the bulbous head of Jaune's dick with her mouth, feeling him pulsate, and swallowed everything headfirst into her greedy little throat!

*Schluuuup!*

"Mmmmm. Hmmp..mmpp...mpp..mmp...mmmpp..mpph!~" Ruby starts off by slurping the top off of his cock, letting more inches of his massive member dip past them and slide into her throat gradually since he was still too large for her to inhale him all the way. .

The loud slurping noises of her mouth swallowing his length into the abyss of throat began. Although Ruby could only take a little less than half of it at first, she made up for her weakness by deploying both of her incredibly soft hands to grab onto the rest of his shaft. She started graciously stroking everything past her lips, pumping Jaune in a gentle back-n-forth motion of soft palms and digits sliding across the surface, furthering his pleasure. He was groaning loudly and feeling Ruby put him at her mercy since he was still sensitive from the romp last night in spite of going multiple rounds with the teenage girl. Soon enough Ruby deepened her oral hold on his member and was now bobbing her head frantically into the top, hungrily slurping him with even more energy while hungrily running her tongue all over the surface of the surface. Every suction of her soft lips squeezed him gently into her mouth, sliding constantly down his shaft as she gave him one-hundred percent of her efforts. She was doing as her mother Summer had taught her, giving Jaune one a very enthusiastic blowjob while he filled out the slender, slimy passage of her mouth with his cock..

"Ohhh Ruby! Aaanghh!~" Jaune growled loudly, grabbing onto her head from above. and running his fingers through her reddish-black hair. He was feeling every slick modicum of Ruby's throat swallowing around his cock with nose prodding into his groin like so. She was making it a very generous 'Wake Up Call' for her boyfriend to enjoy.

The fellatio went on for several more minutes and Ruby's jaw started to get tired from all the obscene stretching it was doing when trying to swallow Jaune's massive shaft into her throat. He was just too big for her, for the time being. Although she wanted to pleasure him for even longer, she felt she couldn't take him in all the way to the hilt like she wanted, leading to her mind going back to Yang. After all the bragging the blonde was doing during high school, Ruby believed she could've done this with ease and took it even further.

'N-no! Don't think about Yang right now, focus on pleasing your man, Ruby Rose! Do exactly as Mama says....and demonstrated plenty of times while he was sleeping.' She thought to herself, closing her eyes and pushing out thoughts of her sister while furiously rubbing her palms down his shaft.

A few more minutes of this was all she needed as she had managed to bring her boyfriend to full-blown ejaculation just before pulling her lips off the top of that bulbous head of girth! Jaune let out a hoarse grunt of pleasure and bucked his hips upward into her face, feeling his cock twitch and spew thick ropes of sperm onto his girlfriend with a moan!

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt...splltt!*

"Gaagghhh! R-Ruby! Ooohhh....!" Jaune let out, seeing his cum fly out and splatter all over his the girl's face, giving her a healthy coating of pearly white essence as he continued to ejaculate for nearly a full minute tops.

Once he was finally done, his length became softened again, albeit still retaining some hardness in spite of just cumming like a geyser. Ruby took care of cleaning off the mess from her face, she was happy to have brought Jaune to climax using only her skills in sucking him off that she had learned so far. Still being messy with seed, Ruby decided to add a cherry on top of the fellatio Sundae and scrape every ounce of cum from her forehead, cheeks, and nose with her fingers. She then sucked off every drop of Jaune's sperm once she was cleaning herself up, and doing it in such an enticing way that he was getting turned on all over again.

"Mmhmm. *Schlupp! Schluuuupp! Pop!* Aaahhh, it's so delicious I can hardly stand it. I think I'll bake it into my cookies or use it in my hot cocoa from now on, Jaune.~" Ruby gushed happily as he watched her finish sucking off each drop of cum from her fingers and doing it in a shamelessly erotic way.

'She is just so darn cute and sexy when she's being naughty like this. It's as if Ruby's the combination of both an angel and a naughty little devil both rolled into a girl.' Jaune mused, watching her clean off her fingers for the next couple of minutes until she was entirely finished.

Giggling playfully, she brought her face up close to his and wriggled her nose into Jaune's before eventually getting out of bed, ready to begin the day. Together, the two of them went to take their usual shower with each other inside her bathroom, basking in the romantic bliss of bathing each other without Summer around to 'Spice up' the fun with two-on-one antics involving her daughter and Jaune. Afterward, they had begun studying in her apartment for their upcoming exams, each of them working towards their Procredit score and studying diligently to become prepared for the test that is to come. It was only until an hour later that Summer finally came back to the apartment, carrying a bundle of grocery bags over each arm as she made her way for Ruby's kitchen with their help.

"Thanks a bunch, you two.~ I needed to fill Ruby's fridge with some essentials like protein, milk, and all sorts of healthy goodies for a young girl like her. If I left up to her on what to buy, there'd be nothing but junk food for her everyday meals, especially including cookies because she's so addicted to them." Summer giggled, putting Ruby to embarrassment as set down the bags while seeing her puff out her cheeks in an adorably frustrated fashion.

"Hmph, one time I ordered pizza for an entire week. One time, mom. I swear I work it all off at the gym every chance I get." Ruby protested, earning a chuckle from Jaune as well as he helped Summer unpack everything from the bags and reorganize the refrigerator to suit their needs. She grabbed an empty coffee mug and prepared to fill it with Hot coco again as her study snack, seeing her mom creep up behind Jaune with an eager-looking smile on her face.

Once Jaune was done reorganizing the fridge with its new contents, he felt Summer creep up behind him and have her hands sliding down over his stomach. She made him turn his head and see that the lovely woman had a loving smile on her face with a look that basically said it was her time to have him all to herself.

"Just as we agreed upon, loverboy, you've got to take me out on a personal date of my choosing after you've had your one-on-one time with my daughter. We haven't had one yet as I recall, plus I've been feeling jealous of all the private one-on-one time you've been having with her while I've been out shopping for groceries like a lonely spinster." Summer finished in a mock, melodramatic voice. Ruby flattened her eyes in disbelief at her mother's occasional childishness and saw her putting on an adorable puppy-eyed pout right after saying that. This girl knew what that woman was capable of doing and it sometimes scared her how effective she can be.

'Gahh! Not the Puppy Dog eyes again, anything but those! I swear I can't resist it when Ruby does that either!' Jaune thought in panic, feeling his heart skip a few beats until he started feeling Summer's hands roaming down his sides of his waist in order to grab onto his crotch below. 

He grunted with arousal as he felt her fingers begin prodding into his ever-expanding bulge, squeezing his cock and playing with his balls through the fabric of his jeans with a smile. Ruby saw this and surprisingly enough, felt no jealousy whatsoever. She was actually happy to see her mother actually getting frisky with a man again, even if he happened to be her mutually-shared boyfriend that lived in the same apartment complex. Plus, seeing the look of Jaune's face was priceless, he was struggling with his inner self telling him to ravish the woman right here in the kitchen right now.

"Oh, get a room, you two, and I mean that literally since I've to study for a test. Jaune too for that matter, Mom." Ruby let out, seeing Summer playfully toss her a wink in her direction and leave his backside entirely as she prepared to go into the guest room she slept in to get ready for their date.

"Well, if you insist, O daughter of mine. Jaune and I have got ourselves an outing to enjoy before we.....get a room together, maybe in a hotel where we'll stay the entire night and morning, eh?~" Summer snickered playfully, earning a flustered look from Ruby as she went into her bedroom to start changing out of her clothes for today's personal date, leaving Jaune standing outside wearing his usual attire of a Pumpkin Pete hoodie and a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans with no socks on.

He stared gobsmacked at the woman's backside through the tight-fitting, long sleeve sweater she was already wearing, watching her ass wriggle inside of a pair of ladies' jeans before closing the door behind her. He tugged on his collar and looked at Ruby next with a perched eyebrow.

"Wow, it's like she's suddenly a teenager again. She's definitely livelier than I would've thought outside of...ahem...bedroom shenanigans. You sure you're good with this, Ruby?" Jaune asked, still feeling awkward about being in a polyamorous relationship together with a girl and her Milf mother.

"Yeppers, it's all good, Jaune. Hehe, if anything, I'm actually really happy to see mom so full of life. She's usually the opposite despite how much of a Super Mom she can be at home. The Dating scene has been a real dry spell for her until you came along, Jaune, that's why I'm perfectly fine with you giving her some extra 'Jaune Lovin'.~" Ruby smiled brightly, making Jaune grin back until he brought up one very taboo 'Y' name that made the girl cringe in slight pain and embarrassment.

"So...uh, I've been meaning to ask, but what's this stuff I hear about your sister Yang? You mentioned her before, I think, and I remember you talking with your mom one time about..*Gulp*...including her into this thing we're doing." Jaune asked a bit nervously, seeing Ruby pause as if she were freeze-framed. She clutched the coffee mug into her nimble little fingers until it started to show cracks in its ceramic surface.

"Oh...yeah, Yang, well I never really did tell you about her, did I?" She led on, exhaling a deep sigh and looked at Jaune with a softened expression before throwing away the mug into a trash bin. She was still hesitant on the grounds that the vivacious blond might just steal him away from her entirely like she did with her school crushes and would-be boyfriends before she moved out.

"Touchy subject? Trust me, I can sorta relate when it comes to siblings giving you all kinds of trouble when it comes to dating." Jaune let out, earning a sympathetic nod from Ruby as she continued.

"Believe me, it's...more complicated than that. Don't get me wrong, Yang is my big sister and I love her very much, but she has this carefree personality that basically lets her believe she can do whatever she wants. I didn't want to consider letting her get involved in our thing, even though you make me and Mom screech like banshees *Giggles*, but she can also be very overprotective when it comes to me and boys."

"Despite supposedly being that one 'Wild' party girl that all the boys wanted, her words and not mine, she has a nasty habit of filtering out any dating offers I could've had back in high school until I moved out. Kinda hypocritical if you ask me, considering that she's supposedly a turbo slut. She always meddles in the affairs of my dating life and.....part of me thinks she'll break up what we have too." Ruby explained, exhaling after letting it all out in a single breath, seeing Jaune look at her with a sympathetic look until she smiled coyly at him. "That's okay though, I'm sure we can figure out something to throw her off our trail if it comes to that. I don't know what my mom is thinking when telling me she wants to share you with her."

'Wow, and I thought I had baggage with my sisters, granted none of them ever filtered out any would-be girlfriends from me or anything like that. If they did then I'd have no idea, kinda wasn't popular enough to get hit on in the first place.' Jaune thought to himself, seeing Ruby flash him a perplexed smile on her face she leaned over the kitchen table, cupping her cheeks in an adorable fashion.

"So, what do you think about her, Jaune?" She asked.

"Uh....can we put a pin in that until later? I'm still getting used to this weird kind of relationship I have going with your hot mom and you. But just a heads up, I would fight tooth and nail to keep us together, Rubes." Jaune excused, making Ruby blush brightly as she smiled at him with a nod.

"A-okay with me, just remember what she looks like in case you run into her this week. Supposedly she might stop by to visit me since she's on break from her classes and likes to come here to use our college's free laundromat service with my spare ID." She added, hearing the door to the guest room open as she continued.

"Okay, what does she look like?" Jaune asked while putting on his socks and shoes, getting ready for his outing with Summer Rose. He'd wear nicer clothes but figured the super Milf wanted to make it a quick thing rather than a romantic evening outside since they had tests to study for.

"Well, for one thing, Yang is very top-heavy, as in she has a huge set of breasts boys gawk at every time they see her walk by. She likes to dress skimpy every now and then, usually keeping only a pair of high-riding shorts or spats with a yellow tank-top over her chest. She has a long, thick mane of bright golden hair that's usually kinda wily with locks all over the place. Also, she has lilac-colored eyes and a pretty forward personality if you happen to look good enough for her to hit on you if you get my meaning. Don't tell her you're my boyfriend when you see her though, she might go into 'Bodyguard mode' and weed you out right there, besides...I have a sneaking suspicion she's been full of it for a long time now about her so-called 'Experience' with boys." Ruby ended the last part more seriously, making Jaune wonder about it as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'm ready.~" Summer's voice sang out, making Jaune turn his head in her direction and seeing the gorgeous Milf appear wearing one of Ruby's rose-patterned sundresses for today's outing.

It was a basic, but rather elegant, low-cut dress one would wear on a spring day outside. The bottom of her loose, flowery skirt, was cut off just above her thighs to allow Jaune to see how voluptuous her legs looked when wearing ankle-strap sandal shoes over her feet. The top part had no straps, only a frilly outcropping to allow her sleek, naked shoulders to peek out in a rather vexing and demure fashion. Summer even wore a matching, white sun hat over her head, captivating Jaune as he stared back at her with a slack-jawed expression on his face.

"H-hey! That's my springtime dress, mom! I may not like to wear girlier outfits like that so often, but you totally robbed my closet." Ruby screeched out adorably in an indignant manner, earning a giggle from her mom as she walked up to Jaune and placed her hands around his elbow like a doting girlfriend.

"Well, I feel as fresh and full of life as springtime itself, Ruby, so I felt it was fitting to wear this on a sunny day outside with our boyfriend. For once it isn't raining or ugly with dark clouds, so I'm taking the opportunity to look 'Ladylike' for our date. Do you like it, Jaune? Be honest.~" She asked, smiling coyly as she rubbed her chest into his bicep with a lascivious grin on her face.

"Y-yes....! I mean, you look very lovely today, Summer. Like classy, spunky Milf kind of lovely too." He complimented, hearing her giggle with delight more, and nuzzled her right cheek into his shoulder in appreciation before setting off. Jaune had just finished putting on his shoes and was tying the shoelaces when he was being tugged in the direction of the front door by a very eager, smiling Summer Rose.

"I promise I won't hog him the whole day, honey. Just enough to get Mama's fill, I know how important it is for you both to study for your upcoming exams. So I'm going to take him to the park with me for an afternoon of simply enjoying nature, besides your sister might drop by sooner than you think. Still waiting to hear about your answer on inviting her to the fun.~" Summer called out to Ruby, who was smiling nervously with uncertainty and annoyance at the mention of Yang. She watched her mother lead Jaune to the door and let themselves out, winking at her one last time and giving the girl a thumbs-up gesture until she finally closed the door behind her.

"Sigh, well....at least now I won't have to worry any more distractions for a little while, I guess. No Jaune to tempt me into having sex and no Mom to grind on his thighs and ask him for the same thing. This right here is fine." Ruby sighed to herself, preparing to grab a bowl of cookies from the counter as she sat herself down on her living room couch, preparing to start going over her class notes and study for her upcoming test.

Just then, she noticed that she received a text message on her phone while it had been staying nearby to recharge. Once she read the name of the sender, she grabbed it and flipped it open, revealing to her a message sent by her sister Yang.

...

Hey Rubes,

I'm stopping by early today to do some laundry in your school laundromat. Hope you don't mind me checking to see how well you're fitting into the new apartment by yourself. Surprised, huh? I'm actually announcing my visit this time around, lol, hope you're not screwing around at college instead of studying your butt off. See you....whenever I show up.~

Lovesies, Yang.

....

"Oh, poop. She actually came, and so early too! Ugh, what am I going to tell mom? I can't decide on whether or not I want you to....have sex with Jaune or hide him from her so that she doesn't ruin things again. Ughh!" Ruby pondered this in distress, feeling annoyed her sister came by to visit after all and had done it so early too. She didn't want to decide and simply held her temples into her fingers, feeling shaky in her mother's judgment on Yang. 'Guess I'll just have to trust in Mom for right now. I wonder how their date is going.'

******

Elsewhere, with Jaune and Summer Rose...

Walking around in the park further downtown, Jaune enjoyed the fresh air of the outside scenery with fall-time leaves littering the pavement of the sidewalk. He walked with Summer, often catching her eyeballing him from the side with a bashful smile on her face. Together they strove around the park with her hands wrapped around his elbow still, enjoying the scenery together. Seeing her wearing such a girly, yet adorable and majestic outfit like the sundress highlighted her femininity in his eyes. Summer was appearing lovelier than she was when being naked in bed, ravishing him in tandem with Ruby and making his heart skip a beat like before.

Incidentally, his cock throbbed just as strongly, telling him to take this woman behind the bushes somewhere and fuck her until she can't walk straight for a while. Summer was every bit as charming as Ruby, just as youthful in appearance too, albeit with a slightly bigger chest than the younger girl's. It certainly helps that she had a mature, curvaceous hourglass body for him to admire while they walked side-to-side in a romantic manner.

'Gnhh! Gotta stop thinking about her looks, focus on her wants, and needs foremost when on a date. Don't make things awkward between the two of you and ask about sex, even if she's your extra girlfriend. Man, that feels weird to say.' Jaune thought to himself and felt a tug on his right arm, causing him to look over and see Summer pointing in the direction of a partially-obscured flower bed in the middle of the forest. He saw roses everywhere, in multiple colors of white, yellow, and red as though it were a field of heavenly flowers cut off from the rest of the park.

It wowed him but gave Summer a naughty idea to enjoy.

"How about we go over there, Jaune honey. You'll like it when you find out why soon enough.~" She requested with a musical voice, leading him over to the flower field where it was thankfully hidden away from prying eyes outside of themselves.

Summer briefly let go of his arm and started dancing around the field in twirling merriment, happily doing so amidst the flow of rose petals fluttering around in the air. There was a slight updraft in wind running through the park while she did what did, making it a most enchanting sight for Jaune to enjoy as he watched from nearby with a smile. He was feeling mesmerized by the woman that brought Ruby into the world, making him forget the momentary weirdness of being in a tri-fold relationship between her and her daughter.

Seriously, she is lovely and majestic, though I can't help wondering how old she is. I fingered her to be in her late thirties since she looks so identical to Ruby in terms of appearance, youthful too.' He wondered, watching her twirl around as the updraft of wind kicked up, making his eyes widen like saucers when he saw that her short skirt floated upward and exposed the jaw-dropping sigh of Summer not wearing any panties whatsoever. She was showing off her plump, smooth-looking buttocks and the fuzzy peach of her sex as she spun around in seemingly oblivious merriment.

'G-ghaaah! W-why....?! Just why?! We're in public for crying out loud.....!' Jaune mentally screamed to himself, blushing brightly as he was looking around to make sure no one else was nearby while Summer was enjoying the flower field.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Jaune? I can tell what it is, you know.~" Summer called his attention back to her and stopped spinning around. She flashed him a coy smile and swiftly pulled down the top of her sunflower dress, showing him her uncovered boobs as well.

He clutched his pants with both hands, grunting loudly with newly invigorated arousal and raging lust. Just looking at Summer's body while she was being adventurous made his insides go crazy with animal-like lust for her already.

"M-Miss Rose? Why?" He asked simply, hearing her giggle as she gently laid herself down upon the flower bed with a seductive smile on her face.

"So you can take me, Jaune. That's why I chose this location for our little outing. I haven't had any one-on-one time with you yet, unlike my daughter who has the courtesy of living across from you in the same building. I admit I did want this to be a little romantic and done in the evening with dinner and a trip to a hotel, but I picked out this spot because I'm in a hurry to return you to the apartment to help Ruby study. Well, that and one other reason anyway." She explained, making Jaune nod in understanding and appreciation. She really was a 'Super Mom' as Ruby likes to put it, always thinking about her daughter's wellbeing even now in spite of everything she doesn't have in life.

Jaune figures the last he can do is make this date the most memorable one yet.

'Wow, even being as frisky as a cat, she still thinks of Ruby first. Maybe this idea wasn't crazy and impulsive after all. That still leaves me on what to do about Yang, but oh well, another problem for another time. It's Summer's time to feel the love right at this moment.' He reasoned with a warm smile and walked up to the woman's mostly-naked body waiting for him on the flower bed.

Jaune bent down onto his knees, pulling off his hoodie and his shirt and letting her drink in the sight of his highly-masculine chest with his zipper being pulled down shortly after. With stars in her Silver eyes, Summer saw his magnanimously-large erection spilling out while fully erect. It made her gnash her thighs smoothly into each other until he pried them apart with his hands, gently placing himself on top of her with a smile on his face.

She reached up to gently caress the sides of his cheeks and pull Jaune onto her lips in the very next moment, no more words needed to be said, only actions to be exchanged with each other. Summer brought her lips upon his mouth as he guided his erection down onto the dripping slot of her pussy, feeling her labia spread open as he sunk himself in!

*Squelch!*

"Mmmmm! Hhhhmmm....*Jaaaune!*" She let out, moaning inside of his throat and closing her eyes when embracing him. Summer ran her fingers through his wavy blonde hair, enjoying how soft it was while she was elegantly sucking the moisture off his mouth in a deep kiss.

Their lips wrestled with each other in a sensual, slow-paced exchange wrought with intimate passion Jaune hungrily sucked open her lips and allowed his tongue to slither into Summer's throat, feeling her play with it by using hers while grinding herself on his kneecaps from below. Eloquent sounds of lip-on-lip moisture were exchanged as he slowly sank into her and started bouncing onto Summer's frame from above. pushing into her body from above. The Mom's sex gushed wantonly over his member, soaking his crotch in her essence as she wrapped her bare legs tightly around his buttocks with ankles crossed, she grinding herself all over his pelvis once he began to plow into her with hard, rhythmic thrusts of sexual harmony.

Soon the chorus of bodies slapping together came out with Jaune fucking Summer into the flower bed right there in the middle of the park. He could feel her insides churning around his member, squeezing him tightly as he pushed his way into her cervix with gusto. Summer repeatedly yelped and squeaked out inside of his mouth, continuing their exchange of tongues rolling together in languid, slimy romance while she held onto him for dear life.

"Mhmm..hmm..mmm..mm...mmm! Aaahhh!~ Ooohhh...Jaune!~" She cried out, pulling back from his lips momentarily to flash him a heartwarming smile of love.

"S-Summer....w-e should really..m-make a special date for ourselves right after exams are over. I-I want to give you what I give Ruby every day; Romance, not just sex. You deserve that for being such a super mom." He breathed out, heaving as he rowed his pelvis into her soft pelvic area, enjoying the sensation of her walls squeezing around his length as they went along.

Summer honestly felt her heart melt upon hearing his words, she smiled at him sadly while stroking a lock of hair from between his eyebrows

"Heh, you got it, super stud. You know....you reminded me of my late husband just now, Ruby's father I mean. It's good to see her finding someone as special as you in her life, that is why I kinda want you to do the same for Yang next. Maybe you were the thing the three of us have been needing for quite a long time." Summer let out, breathing hotly as her breasts swayed to and fro from under Jaune's chest.

Jaune didn't know what to say to that exactly, so instead, he simply nodded without giving it much thought and resumed making out with her for minutes on end. Summer accepted it without complaints, enjoying the taste of him on her tongue as she cleaned out his mouth like a tornado, using all her experience to make his body light up with pleasure.

"Mmgghhhh!" Jaune growled loudly, feeling the woman expertly clean out his palate before swallowing up her tongue into her mouth. Summer was aggressive, like how ruby was at times, but more than that, she knew what she was doing when she was doing it.

Her ankles crossed tighter together as she began closing her legs around his waist and meeting his thrusts with movements of her own. Soon enough they were rutting even faster, making loud clapping noises with Jaune's balls smacking into Summer's inner thighs while he fucked her in a missionary position. Together their sexes collided together, repeatedly with his massive cock sliding through her insides on their way to perforate her womb with deep, hard slams of his hips.

Summer brought her head backward, pulling off of his mouth and hanging off of his shoulders with both sets of fingernails digging into his skin. Jaune sat up a bit, watching as her thick pair of tits jiggling back and forth salaciously in front of him.

"Uuaaghhhh! Aaahh....ahh..aahh..aahhh...aaahhh! Oooohhh Jaune!~" She cried out, not caring if anyone was nearby to hear or see them in action.

What they were doing was beautiful in the eyes of nature with Summer's butt grooving against the many flowers underneath her body while Jaune plowed into her like a beast. She could feel every ridge of his length grinding through her snatch, filling her up in ways she never would've enjoyed anywhere else. She was crossing her legs tightly behind his back, slamming her bottom vigorously onto his hips as he continued fucking her in earnest for about thirty more minutes long until she came with an ear-piercing squeal of ecstasy soon after.

"Aaaggghhh!~ Oohhh! I'm cumming! Ohhh..you better cum inside of me, boy! I wanna feel it all splashing inside of my body!" She cried out, clutching it tightly into her chest and squishing her tits into his torso as he held her up by grabbing onto her ass for the grand finish.

"Gghhh! You got it, Summer! Uuggghhh! Ahhh.....! Here it comes." Jaune grunted, digging his finger into the dough of her buttocks as he hammered into her pussy with the pace of a rapid-fire machine gun until he came!

He drove right into her depths one last time before having Summer’s cervix clutch his shaft tightly with her vessel gushing all over him in mutual climax! With a hard grunt, he threw his head backward and embraced Summer wholeheartedly as he filled the mother's depths thoroughly with heavy amounts of sperm!

*Spllt...spplt..splt..spplt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

"Uuugghhhh! Summerrrr!~" He growled until she wrapped her lips around his own and embraced him the same way she used to embrace her husband, falling head-over-heels in love with Jaune just as Ruby had done.

He closed his eyes and held her closely, basking in the intimacy of their mutually-shared orgasm amidst the flower bed of roses. Nothing in Summer's eyes could be more romantic, and Jaune....could've done without the many roses prickling his thighs and ankles thanks to their thorns sticking to his skin.

Still, he toughed it out while making this afternoon outing the most romantic experience he could for Summer, at least....until that dinner date later anyway.

******

After bringing Summer back home to Ruby's apartment to start making dinner, Jaune realized that he had a mountain of laundry to take care of and needed to get down to the school laundromat at the last minute. He ran into his apartment and grabbed every last article of dirty clothing he left in the hamper by his bedroom then ran out of the apartment complex and down the stairs. He hastily made his way over to the school's nearby Laundromat that let students like him use it free of charge.

'Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid! How could I forget that I'm in my last pair of underwear for the entire week!?' Jaune chastised himself mentally, carrying the thick bag of clothing in need of thorough washing down a flight of stairs.

Eventually arriving right in front of the Laundromat's doors in time before it closed down for the night, Jaune was about to let himself in until someone held the doors open for him.

"Here you go, super stud, guys first.~" A feminine voice spoke out, but Jaune couldn't see who it was as he graciously walked inside of the laundromat ahead of her.

"My, what a gentle-girl, thanks.~" He said half-jokingly, earning a light slap to the ass that made him nearly spill his trash bag of clothing when he yelped out in public.

"Hehehe, anytime. I've got loads of crap to wash too, hope you don't mind returning the favor and holding it open for me now." She said, carrying an even larger bag of dirty clothes and struggling to take it inside while Jaune set his load down on the ground. Hurrying up to keep the door open, he saw the kind stranger up close and realized she was a beautiful blonde girl with large breasts nearly spilling out of her loose top.

She had lilac-colored eyes, a pair of tits nearly spilling out of her tight-fitting orange tank top, and a body as curvaceous as a supermodel when she walked in. Jaune could tell she worked out since he saw a fair bit of muscle tone in her legs, waist, and body, making him growl absentmindedly in arousal as he checked her out.

'Yowza, she must be one of those super hot, super rare, MLA fighters that could pass for a sexy E-model or cosplayer.' He thought to himself, watching her wide and plump ass shaking side to side as she walked over to a random washing machine nearby.

She set her bag down and stretched her arms overhead, yawning with a cat-like smile while deliberately wiggling her ass directly in Jaune's line of sight, causing him to groan.

'Gghhh! She's doing that on purpose! I'd better hurry up and start my load before I.....I...no, wait a minute. Is she....?' Jaune realized it as soon as he let the door close in front of him, noticing that this girl matched every depiction of physical detail that Ruby described to him earlier today.

After seeing her fish out something from a pocket of her sports shorts, he saw her name written on what appeared to be a Student pass similar to the one he owns, only it said 'Yang' on the surface, making Jaune's jaw drop like an anvil in surprise.

'She's Yang!? That's Ruby's sister....!? No wonder she has a complex about letting her in on our three-way relationship! She's smoking hot!' Jaune thought to himself, mentally slapping his own face when he realized Ruby was right about what Yang does to boys near her. 'Focus, don't let your mind wander over this busty, blonde babe, nor can you drool over her either. Ruby would be so pissed if she found out I was checking out her ass just now. In fact, better text her and let her know she's here.'

He promptly whipped out of his phone and started texting a message to Ruby while Yang simply started tossing in her white half of clothing such as socks and underwear. She looked to her side and saw the tall, blonde boy that had helped her on his phone, texting someone. Yang casually bit down the bottom of her lip as she subtly trudged down a bit of her high-riding shorts to allow her ass to show. Her crack became visible and with it a black thong hugging her body from between her butt cheeks.

'I wonder if that'll grab his attention, I've seen some ten-outta-tens before, but this guy takes the cake, albeit in a charmingly dorky way. That just so happens to be my type.' She thought to herself, sliding her copy of her sister's ID card through the slider and pouring in a cup of laundry detergent into the machine.

She deliberately leaned over to allow more of her ass to stick out, counting on rousing Jaune into coming onto her like so many others before. Only this time, Yang will let him get into his pants rather than bounce them, she hoped he didn't have a girlfriend already.

'Gaaghh! She's sticking out her ass now too! Uughh! C'mon, Ruby, text me back already!' Jaune hastily typed his message saying that he believed to have spotted Yang just before going over a machine nearby to toss in his colored clothing into the washing machine like so.

Once he slid his ID card and poured in the soap, he let out a sigh of relief and started leaning back with his arms crossed, waiting for Ruby to respond.

"Hey, hey you.~" Yang called out to him in a musical fashion, making Jaune turn his head in her direction just in time to see her leaning over the surface of the machine with ehr breasts hanging low enough to allow plenty of her cleavage to be shown. Jaune winced and gulped nervously as he felt his attraction to her beginning already, but restrained himself for the sake of Ruby since she was still split on the decision.

"Sup, come here often? I...uh..noticed you have a student ID card with you. Do we go to the same college? Oh, I'm Jaune by the way." Jaune introduced, extending a hand towards her and seeing Yang toss a lock of golden hair behind her ear before taking it gently into her right hand. 'Holy crap she's got a Kung-Fu grip! It feels like I'm gripping hands made out of iron.'

'Huh, he's got a nice, firm, feel to his fingers. Soft skin too, I do like em tall and dorky. It's only a shame that there was hardly anybody like this around when I was in High School. Would've made things so much easier before I started my popularity phase.' Yang thought to herself as she let go of his hand, tugging down a bit of her tank top and flashing Jaune a bit of nipple pinkness.

She watched him yelp internally and try looking away, giving her a reason to have a laugh at his expense.

"Ha! Saw that, you totally were checking me out, buddy. I mean, Jaune. I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, at your..*Purr*..service." She introduced, letting the machine start and causing her body to vibrate a little since she is leaning against it. This was making Yang's chest jiggle even more salaciously as she watched Jaune's many reactions before turning back to his phone.

'Dammit, Ruby! Give me your answer already! I don't wanna have to fall to your sister's whims without your permission! The irony of this bizarre situation is not lost on me though, seriously, this girl is acting like a total minx.' Jaune reasoned and tried averting his eyes, whistling to himself in a nonchalant manner.

"I was.....not checking you out?" He weakly excsused, making Yang giggle as she got up and crept closer to him, taking a seat atop of the machines nearby. She hoped to make Janue fall for her because this time, she was actually interested romantically in someone. A first for her.

"Really? You're going to go with that line? I knew you were looking at my ass, and as for your question; no. I don't go here per se, I know someone that does, but I go out to a different school further downtown, one that doesn't have any free laundromats. Or functional ones for that matter." She explained, leaning back onto the machine and crossing her legs.

Jaune was doing all he could to not stare at those long, beautiful legs, thinking only about Ruby and Summer the entire time. If Ruby was okay with her mother's crazy idea of including her whole family of foxy women for Jaune to....take care of, then he'd accept her advances without telling her he's dating her sister, but if she wasn't then he would accept it and not give in.

*Bzzt bzzt!*

Jaune's phone buzzed, making him bring it up while Yang was checking a message on her phone, coincidentally also messaging Ruby and saying she was at the laundromat right now.

Jaune's message read...

...

'Jaune.....I know what I said, but after a lengthy talk with mom, as well as certain secrets being revealed...I want you to do her already! Make Yang cry out like the little liar, scam artists, wannabe slut she pretended to be! But don't say you're dating me yet, I want her to be in for a surprise when we pull that one on her. She'll probably invite you to my house once I say I'm not home. Have fun.~'

Love, Ruby.

...

'She's okay with it?! I mean, what was the rest of that all about? Could Yang...have been lying about her whole 'Slut' reputation?' Jaune wondered, looking in the girl's direction and seeing her clutch her phone with eyes going wide and a smile on her face. It was as if somebody gave her good news.

Yang's message from Ruby read...

...

'Yaaaang! You're totally cool to come to my place as soon as you're finished washing. I know you were visiting anyway, but still, I'm out and about with Mom right now, so go nuts because I have some yummy pork ribs and fresh meat for tonight's dinner being prepared in the oven. I'd like you to check on it when you can since we'll be out for a while. I'll be waiting to hear from you when we get back on boy's stuff, I'm interesting....learning from you. See you later, sis.

Love, Ruby.

...

'Uuhhhh! Awesome! Rubes isn't home and what's better is that she's cooking an awesome steak dinner tonight. I'm so staying over!' She closed her phone up and looked over at Jaune, seeing him smile suavely at her as he put his phone away. 'Now, the only thing that'll make this better is if I can get him to come home to Ruby's place with me for some personal bonding, then it'll be a perfect day for Yang.'

"So....got a girlfriend, hot stuff? Because I'm currently in the market for somebody right now, I have a certain set of preferences and, assuming I'm not being too forward, see you fitting each one perfectly.~" She egged on, sliding down from off the top of the washing machine as the load for washing the white clothes finished up.

Yang put a hand on her hips and casually tugged down her tank top a bit, showing Jaune the full view of her right nipple with a playful smile.

'Hnhh! Ruby was right, she is forward, yet at the same time, I think she is full of it too. Sure, she is confident, but I'm getting a vibe from her that's saying she's trying too hard to play the 'Stacy' of young women. Well, if Ruby wants it, then so shall Jaune work his magic.' Jaune thought to himself and shook his head no, seeing Yang gleefully smile as a result as his load for the wash finished too.

"You could say I'm free to mingle actually, are you...coming on to me? Miss Xiao Long?" Jaune asked, seeing her walk over and quickly check the sides of the area to make sure nobody else was nearby looking in.

She grabbed the sides of her top and pulled them down completely, allowing the full showing of her tits to appear in their DD-cup-sized glory before his eyes! Yang's melons spilled out completely, jiggling a little as she got down on her knees before Jaune's pants, happy to see that he was packing a monstrous erection underneath.

"In case this wasn't obvious, the answer is 'Yes', I wanna do you, Jaune. You're like the only guy I know that's really fit my entire list of things I want in a guy, consider it fate or consider it your lucky day because I wanna be your 'Friend' right now. So how about it? Will you.... let me?" Yang said seductively, purring like a feline as she ran her hands down Jaune's crotch, feeling up his monster-sized phallus underneath as he nodded his head.

"S-sure, I'd like you to be. You're pretty ballsy to do this out in public, you know. Anyone could just walk into the laundromat, even at this time of day." He urged, seeing Yang ignore him as she pulled down his zipper and released his over-sized erection before her sparkling eyes.

"Hallelujah! You’re huge! I totally hit the jackpot!" She gushed, holding her cheeks into each hand, making Jaune blush pride before grabbing both tits to bring around his shaft with a smile. Yang guided her melons to squeeze in around the base-end of his shaft, squeezing both of them into his phallic skin and caressing him with doughy and wonderfully large breasts.

"Mmnghh! Ohhh....damn..nnghh!" Jaune moaned out, leaning back with his head tilting backward, feeling the sensation of yang's perfect tits smothering a third of his cock. He was just that big. 'Christ! I've never had either Ruby or Summer do that to me before, this feels crazy good!'

'Heh, so he likes it, a lot it seems. Maybe Destiny it is.~' Yang mused as she fluffed Jaune's dick with her breast, smothering them tightly into the sides as she began working them up and down in a gingerly fashion.

They moved and pushed inward around his cock, stroking his shaft faster as they went on, Yang was going all out in enjoying the feel of his massive length wrapped between her tits while she fluffed him. Her upper body pulled and heaved slowly at first, making sure to slide her tits down every inch of Jaune's shaft while watching him react to the bliss. Seeing him breathe heavily and loudly made her begin moving at an even faster rate, causing her to huff and moan with him as she continued working his cock for minutes on end.

"Hhaah..hhaah..haa..haa...haa..haa...ahh..aahh! You like this, Jauney boy? Do my boobs feel that good?" Yang breathed out, receiving a thumbs-up from Jaune while the washing cycle for the colored clothes began. Both blondes had their loads into separate washing machines to save time while distracted with each other.

'Hnghhh! Cripes! They feel so goooood! Aaahhh!~" Jaune let out, craning back his head and feeling his shaft beginning to swell with impending ejaculation as Yang continued hopping up and down his crotch with a smile.

'He's going to lose it! Better cap him off with my mouth then! Hehehe, bottoms up.' Yang pushed her face down into her melons, sucking the knob of his dick into her mouth and bobbing her face around in a wild, voracious manner while she sucked him off.

*Schlupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

"Mhmm..mhmm..mhm...mhm...mhmm!~ *Gimme all of it, Jaune!*' She moaned loudly, tasting his cock in languid, dick-sucking fashion until she could see him writhing with ejaculation a few minutes later.

"Ghh! You got it, aaahhh!" Jaune let out, feeling his pelvis lurch forward as he sent a thick blast of sperm directly into the roof of Yang's mouth! She kept her tits squeezed around each side of his cock, feeling it throb and pulsate while she got a mouthful of sperm the size equivalent to a carton of milk.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

Yang wanted to comment on him cumming too damn much but kept her lips firmly sealed around his cock, feeling every thick spurt enter her mouth and flood her throat while she squeezed more of it out using her tits. She continued using those fluffy melons to curdle and knead Jaune's meat, enjoying the sensation of having him cum into her mouth like it was a geyser. Before long, a minute had passed by and Jaune had finally finished unloading inside of the blonde's mouth, letting out a sigh as she removed herself from his waist with sperm-laden lips staring back at him.

She tilted her head back and allowed herself to swallow everything down in one loud gulp while pulling up her tank top.

*Gulp!*

"Aah, delicious, heheheh. You really came as much as a horse, dude, not that I've seen a horse doing that but..you know what I mean.~" She commented with a giggle and got up to her feet now, embracing Jaune from the front as she rested her hands around his neck in an overly sexual and affectionate manner.

To her delight, she saw that he was still hard underneath, allowing for his stiff cock to be sticking out between her legs from below.

"Wow, you're even good to go again too, you really are made for me, maybe more than one gal since you're a beast, am I right?" She giggled, making Jaune flinch nervously at the prospect of her knowing about him dating her sister and her mother.

'Nah, she couldn't know that, right? At least it seems she has the same mindset as Summer. Funny world this is.' He thought and heard the machines collectively ding, saying that they were done washing their whites and their colored sets of clothing.

Jaune and Yang looked into each other's eyes, feeling an odd yet amorous connection between them as they stayed in their embrace like a pair of newly enkindled lovers ready to indulge in more romance. Jaune loved Ruby, he adored Summer and perhaps loved her too in spite of how odd it was to share both of them in the first place. Now, he was feeling something for Yang other than lust, knowing that she was a kind sister despite often acting like an overprotective hypocritical one in regards to Ruby's love life.

Still, he wanted to get to know more of her and so, reached down to fondle her plump, fit, ass through her short, making her squeal internally as a result.

"So....once we put the clothes to try, which shouldn't take too long since they're fast-dry model machines, wanna come back with me to my sister's place and do it?" Yang asked, letting her eyes close half-way and give Jaune a lustful stare as she hooked her arms around his neck in an intimate fashion.

"Lead the way, Goldielocks," Jaune responded, keeping Ruby and Summer foremost in mind as he saw a smile appear on Yang's bright face.

"Suh-weet!~"

*******

Unlocking the door to Ruby's apartment and gently kicking it in, Yang and Jaune both carried their completed loads of laundry in each heft bag into the place. Yang was surprised she lived in the same apartment as her sister but didn't question if he knew her or not. She promptly dropped her bags onto the ground and embraced Jaune's full-force by hopping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist in order to bring him down on top of her when falling onto the couch.

"Ooof!" Jaune let out before feeling his face getting smothered in Yang's tits, enjoying the doughy feeling of those naked breasts smothering his waist as though they were actual pillows to enjoy. He was finally getting to motorboat a large pair of breasts from a blonde 'Big Sister' type of girl like he always wanted to when he was younger.

Jaune muffled loudly, keeping his face smothered between her tits when feeling Yang grind into his waist as she began pulling down her shorts from above.

"Heheheh, your face feels funny between my boobs, Jaune. Enjoy motorboating a babe like myself?" Yang asked, seeing him give a thumbs-up as she let him go.

He loudly exhaled, breathing heavily as though he had just been suffocated to death. Watching Yang laugh and seeing her tits jiggle right in front of his face made Jaune feel very aggressive and horny, he was ready to break this supposed nymphomaniac in right now and wondered if the Rose girls were nearby watching them about to do it.

"Oh you'll pay for that, Tits McGee, but right now, turn around and pull down both her shorts and thong. I'm going to make you scream like a banshee." Jaune declared, pulling down his jeans after undoing the belt and the zipper together, leading to his erection springing out in its fully erect state.

Yang's smile widened fully once she saw it spring out into the open again, it was as if finding a golden treasure just waiting for her to steal. It made her swallow nervously as she turned herself around on all fours, pulling everything down her bottom. Down came her shorts and with her thong, revealing the moistened and slightly fuzzy peach that is her pussy.

Grabbing a pillow and hugging it underneath her arms, Yang kept her posterior extended into the air, showing off how firm and ample her buttocks were as she spread her legs apart to allow Jaune the full view of her pussy up close.

"Snap a picture with your phone, Jaune boy, it'll last longer. Just don't post it on social media or take a selfie with it, cuz then I really would knock you out.~" She added while looking over at him from behind her right shoulder.

"Heh, wouldn't dream of it, sunshine." Jaune snickered as he spread open her folds with his fingers, seeing the velvet moistness of her insides unveil themselves before his eyes while he rose up on his kneecaps to guide his erection into her sex. He was ready to fuck her into Ruby's couch, unaware that both the Rose women were watching from nearby while hidden inside of the kitchen pantry.

"I can't believe we're doing this, mom. It feels so juvenile to watch, doesn't it?" Ruby whispered quietly to her mother, only to get a 'Shush' gesture and a giggle from Summer.

"Oh, Ruby, it's called Voyeuring, and no it's not juvenile. We were planning on welcoming Yang into the fold anyway, knowing that she's been blowing air about her sexual expertise for years now. A mother knows these things, in fact, I believe she was attracted to your boyfriend in the first place simply because they are similar in more than a few ways. So let's just watch as he makes your sister into a woman, seeing how she never actually put out as far as I can tell." Summer explained with a sly smile, seeing Ruby nod and peer closer to watch as Jaune sunk himself into her sister's pussy from behind, leading to Yang crying out in a maiden-like manner.

"Uuaagghh! Aaaahhhh! Holy Hell! Ughhhh! Y-you're just so damn big, Jaune! Ugh......those gymnastics lessons really weren’t worth squat right now, I can feel everything as though I’m taking a log of wood inside me! Aagghh!~" Yang let out, blushing vehemently with her buxom chest swaying up and down while she struggled to catch her breath.

Summer looked at Ruby with a wink and a coy smile, knowing she was right in assuming Yang to have always been a virgin up till now.

Jaune, meanwhile, felt the crushing moistness of her sex pulling him in deeper as she goes. He raised his groin onto her buttocks enjoying the firm feeling of her rear pushing against his waist when mounting her from behind. He shuddered blissfully in pleasure, feeling as if he were fucking Ruby all over again, sans the hymen's blood.

"Nnghhh! And you're super tight for a girl who..nghh...supposedly gets around. Ahhhh! But damn, it feels good being inside of you. Here....let me help you relax." Jaune said reaching down and cupping each of Yang's sensitive yet large tits into each of his hands, squeezing both of them between his fingers and causing her to toss her head back to yell out in shrill-voiced ecstasy.

"Aaaagghhhhh! Oohhhh fuck me already! I can handle it, Jaune! Rail me against my sister's couch and try not to make too much of a mess." Yang yelled out, breathing incessantly as she began bouncing her ass against his waist and fucking her onto his cock, enjoying how it cleaved through her insides in a methodical manner.

Soon the collection of skin-slapping sex began filling up the living room with Jaune slamming his pelvis into Yang's buttocks with a gentle, romantic tempo. Tap after tap of skin could be heard, even from Ruby's hiding spot, she watched the mesmerizing sight of Yang succumbing to Jaune's lovemaking right there before her eyes. She was heaving tirelessly, enjoying her breasts getting fondled by his magical fingers as he was fucking her like an animal right there on her living room couch.

'I'm going to need to put several coats of Scotchgard on that later, but t-this is...this is...amazing! Yang really was full of shit all these years! And to think she was pushing boys away from me because they kept coming onto her and wanting to cheat on me, I admit I'm still a little hung up on that, but seeing her make love to Jaune is totally worth it!' Ruby celebrated, no longer feeling animosity or insecurity towards her sister as she was seeing Jaune squeeze each of her tits while plowing incessantly into her from behind.

The two blondes were becoming sweaty with each other’s stench; he plowed every inch of his member into her silken folds, feeling her cervix swallow his cock each time he pushed into it. Yang's long mane of hair tousled and swayed around tirelessly as her body felt submissive to each of Jaune's thrusts. The two of them started going even faster, allowing Ruby and Summer to see Jaune’s length plunging into her folds as if he was a wild animal.

Yang was moaning loudly underneath, feeling her insides lurching around his length the harder she felt it slamming into her.

"Uhh..uhh...uhh..uhh..uh..uh..uh..uuaaghhh! Ohhh yeah! Fuck me, Jaune! Ooohhhh!~" She yelled out, wearing a delirious smile as she held an arm out from overhead to embrace him from below.

Yang's tits were flopping boundlessly into the air, making Ruby still seethe with a bit of envy at the size in spite of enjoying seeing her sister mew like a kitten. They rowed and plowed incessantly onto the couch with Jaune slamming everything into Yang's pussy for minutes on end, each time he felt her plump ass slap into his waist he felt closer to cumming yet held out. Summer started touching herself to the sight of her daughter being ravaged by the man that is Ruby's boyfriend, all three family members felt intense lust for the man-in-question as he made love to Yang right there.

"Nngh..nghh..nngh..nghh..nghh..nghhhh! Oohhhhhh Yang! Mmgnnh! You're really, really tight and squeezing down on me big time. I might lose it in you in just a few more minutes since I'm still sore from that boob job earlier. You...nngh..okay with me letting it out in you?" Jaune breathed out, making Yang pause with an obvious look of worry appearing on her face before simply nodding her head 'Yes' to his question.

"S-sure! Let everything out! I-I should be safe, maybe.....either way, I wanna feel your cum inside me, superstud! Make sure to leave nothing outside cuz I don't wanna clean up Ruby's couch later on if I don't have to." She yelled out, leaving her mouth hanging open in silent euphoria as they fucked like mammals right there on the couch in flesh-slapping glory.

'That bitch.' Ruby thought with a pout when thinking her sister to be too lazy to clean up.

Jaune plowed into the blonde babe nonstop for the next several minutes until he started feeling his shaft engorge, ready to fill up the entirety of Yang's depths as he did her sister and their mother several times before. To his delight, he felt Yang cum first and allowed himself to sink all the way into the cervix when he felt it squeeze the milk out of his cock.

She threw her head backward and howled loudly into the air and shuddering, leading to Jaune shuddering in ejaculatory bliss as well. He let out thick amounts of sperm directly into her unprotected womb!

"Uuaaggghhhhh! Yaaaannng!" He cried out, enjoying the feeling of Yang's tight, flexible pussy wringing his dick dry for cum. He felt her soaking his crotch while their sexes collided constantly in a rapid-fire rhythm of orgasmic ecstasy.

"Spllt..spllt..spllt….spllt….spllt..spllt….spllt..spllt!*

Thick ropes of sperm flooded Yang's depths, causing some worry to both Summer and Yang herself with thoughts on possible pregnancy. Ultimately, neither of them thought about it too much while Yang experienced the most mind-numbing orgasm of her life that no toy or set of fingers could make her able to achieve. She flung her buttocks into Jaune's waist from below, repeatedly squeezing him for everything he had and feeling stuffed to the brim until he had finished unloading everything inside of her writhing body.

"Hnggghhh..nngh.....ohhh yeah! Hnhh! You're mine, oh God you're mine now, Jaune! Mmhmm......!" Yang let out, pulling her head back to the side and engaging Jaune in a profound kiss when Ruby stumbled out of the pantry with Summer-in-tow!

!

"H-hey! He's my boyfriend, Yang! I called dibs on him first......and so did mom." Ruby let out, shocking Yang to her core as she pulled away from Jaune in surprise when seeing the two other members of her family appear right there in the kitchen, apparently coming out of hiding.

"W-wha.....?! Ruby!? Mom?! What is going on here.....?" Yang let out, clearly floored until seeing her mom bashfully fidget her fingers together while standing beside Ruby with a blushing smile.

"Hehehe, well honey, it's a long story, but......I see you have met our boyfriend, he's both Ruby's and mine. And apparently now yours too. Surprises?~" Summer let out, shocking Yang and leaving her speechless.

She had no proper way to process everything that just happened and simply looked to Jaune from the side with a curious look on her face.

"So.........are you good to go again? I might need a pick-me-up for what I'm about to hear from those two." She asked with a nervous smile, feeling her pussy continuously clutch Jaune's meat as though begging for more sperm to fill her insides.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

**End of Chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

  
  


,


End file.
